The Other Priestess: Midoriko's Shadow
by Sahara1256
Summary: Suzume leaves her village for a routine chore and routine is disrupted as an accident happens. All hell breaks loose back home when a handsome young wolf demon brings her back injured. Besides that when did she learn how to... KogaxOC
1. That Faithful Fall

Midoriko's Shadow and the Wolf Prince's Princess

Midoriko's Shadow and the Wolf Prince's Princess.

**Chapter One: That faithful fall**

_The Shikon no Tama was said to have emerged out of the body of the priestess Midoriko. Many demons sought out her power and had her cornered in a cave and their battle waged for 7 days and nights. Midoriko was finally caught in a dragon-like demon's jaw and then sacrificed herself in order to freeze their bodies in stalagmite and seal away their souls and her own in the Shikon no Tama. I've been telling and retelling this story to the younger generations of our village just as my older sister did, and when my niece or future daughter comes of age she will tell it. My name is Amanohara Suzume and for the longest time there was a secret lying inside of me that no one knew. Not even myself. The day I learned of this secret was also the day I met someone very special to me now. Without further ado I'll begin telling __my __story._

I took diligent steps while walking through the mountain forest path to the nearest river. I had a basket on my back for gathering any important herbs that I might find on my way there and a bucket in my left hand. My staff was in my right hand at all times, used as my walking stick for now but to ward off any demons to come my way. I am a priestess and was just merely that in my village. Or so I think. Some tell me otherwise but I pay no mind. I really have no major attachment to many there except my family. My sister was everything to me. Tsubame was not only my sister. She was my teacher, when I was sick she was my caretaker, when I was hurt she was the shoulder or crutch I could lean on without fail. She filled the void my mother couldn't, since she was unable to. She had died while giving birth to me. I pay my respects to her for her sacrifice, and still believe it's my fault she is dead.

Finally the river rapids splashing and sloshing against the rocks and earth was audible. I sighed in relief knowing I could rest for a while before getting to my original task. I was sent up here on a routine basis to retrieve herbs and water for the medicines. I took my perch on a boulder and leaned back, watching the river. I always found water calming. The sounds and the feel of it on my skin. Even watching it seemed relaxing. But I always remind myself even the most beautiful things of nature have violet sides. And as much as I remind myself I seem to forget.

After a few moments passed I began walking towards the herbs growing on the river bank. Plucking them out of the ground with ease and it eventually got so systematic I was lost in thought. So lost in thought that I didn't realize that I had gone so far past where I originally started and where the rapids became deep. The bank broke apart underneath my feet and the swift current took my foot with it. I slipped with a sudden scream and yelping sound. A splash echoed into the nearby forest and with those few seconds I was underneath raging water.

I couldn't open my eyes and all I had comprehended was that I was probably going to die underneath the raging, and powerful rapids. Got what I meant by I forget how violent nature can be? My body was twisting and turning in ways that felt more than uncomfortable. I felt something crack and snap, couldn't grasp where and almost didn't care. I _knew_ I was going to die, making it out of these rapids was impossible. I let out a scream because of that injury anyways. Blacked out after that.

What really surprised me is I actually woke up on the banks down stream. My vision was blurry and I saw a figure looming over me and heard what I assume was a scoff. I tried to sit up and all of the sudden fell back onto my back, turned over on my side and heaved water. Through my squinted eyes I saw the figures clothed foot back up. I didn't care again. All I could concentrate on was the surging pain in my throat and leg. I moaned and groaned loudly in pain and agony. I sat myself up to face the figure. I looked up and winced my eyes because of the sunlight. It was a man around my age garbed in a kilt of fur and armor. Suddenly I felt this odd presence about him. Something like extra power. A surge of spiritual and demonic energy. I took a glance down and saw glowing in his shins.

Shards of the Shikon No Tama. I could hardly believe my eyes. The pieces of the very object I was sworn to tell and retell its birth. I could actually _see_ and _sense_ them right there in his skin. In his body he had those shards like tools.

"What are you looking at?" I heard him asked in an annoyed or confused tone. I couldn't tell with the water in my ears. I opened my mouth to respond and ended up coughing again. I assumed this demon was going to just kill me to put me out of my misery but the next thing that surprised me was that he kneeled by my side and asked if I was okay.

Well it was pretty obvious I _wasn't_…

I shook my head and then I felt him reaching around my back and behind my legs. I yelped in pain and flinched. He backed his hands away from there and then pushed me on back side.

"Okay so I think you broke your leg…" he stated sounding very unsure. Very reassuring on my end having a confused demon taking care of me. I had two choices on hand. First one, let him kill me and finish nature's job early. Second one, I let him take me home to see if my leg is repairable. I opened my mouth and tried to squeeze out a few words but a whimper came out. I have never felt so pathetic. I was about to beg a demon to save my life.

"I can take you back to your village if you direct me." I heard him say. Then he whistled and a few moments later two more men garbed in similar clothing crashed out of the brush. "I'm gonna go take this girl back to her village, I'd have a guilty conscience if I left her here." He said again.

"Ok Koga we'll catch you later." One of them said. I soon felt him gently picking me up again and I held back the burning screech in my throat and let a groan leak out. He began walking.

"What way did you come from?" He asked. I opened my eyes and looked around away from his chest. I wrapped one arm around his neck to hold myself up and pointed down the river. I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed, somewhat, as he walked in the direction of where I fell. While we were walking I saw my staff, miraculously, stuck horizontally on two rocks in the water.

"Hey…" I peeped. He turned his attention to me immediately. "That's my staff…." I groaned. I was exhausted still. He put me down and made sure I was in a comfortable position to be picked back up again. He retrieved my staff and then swept me back up. I directed him to go through the path I had come through. I leaned on his chest clutching my staff and latched myself around his neck. Knowing that he was my only chance making it home. I looked up at his face and finally got a good look at him. I actually found him quite attractive for a demon. Long midnight black hair in a high placed ponytail, and cerulean blue eyes. Mentally I slapped myself for thinking he was in the least bit like a person. Only in appearance he was a man.

"So, do I get to know my savior's name?" I asked, throat scratchy and sore.

"My name's Koga." He answered. I nodded and he acknowledged it from me rubbing his chest while I did it.

"Thank you very much…" I coughed out also. It was an awkward thing to picture for me. It still is no matter what, a priestess thanking a demon.

"You're welcome. I couldn't after all leave you there to suffer, my conscious wouldn't allow it." He chuckled. His warm laughter made me feel a lot better about this situation I was stuck in. I cracked a smile.

Around sunset he arrived in the village, obvious enough, with a scene. Several suitors of mine were giving glares and threatening him with death by even laying a hand on me let alone carrying me in _bridal style_. He gave the male egotistical scoff to them and I directed him to the temple. My sister was waiting in anxiety at the foot of the steps into the temple. I will always remember the face and reaction she had to Koga carrying me in.

"_You put my baby sister down you wretched demon!_" Tsubame yelled at the top of her lungs. As loud as she could have possibly mustered with her small diaphragm.

"Tsubame its fine…He rescued me." I shushed her from his arms. She shot him the dirtiest look I had ever seen on her face.

"Suzume I trust you on this." She stated sternly. She stepped aside as Koga carried me the rest of the way into the temple. Tsubame instructed him to the infirmary and to lay me down _gently_ on the pallet. He did as he was told and then sat across the room waiting for Tsubame to return. I winced as I turned a little to look at him. He was leaning on the wall with his legs crisscross and his arms folded. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Tsubame coughed in the backdrop to get his attention off of me and mine on hers. She knelt down, still shooting him nasty looks.

"Really Tsubame he's been nothing but good to me." I whispered as she got medicine and bandages ready. Tsubame sighed and lifted my leg up slightly.

"Tell me where it hurts." Tsubame commanded. She felt up my leg from my ankle and behind my knee I identified as the broken part. She placed a splint underneath that area and then wrapped it tightly around it. I gripped the sheets of the pallet underneath me as I winced and gritted against the movement of my broken bone. After she was done with that she started mixing herbs together. "So mind telling me how this happened?" She glanced at Koga and back to her mixing.

"I was too close to the river bank and it broke apart underneath me. I got swept away and broke my leg in the rapids. Koga found me washed up down river." I turned to face him, watching his reaction. He still was in the same position earlier except his eyes were closed.

"All I know is I found her injured down river and my conscious wouldn't allow me to leave her." He got up as he said his side. "I can tell my presence isn't welcome here so I'll just be heading on my way."

"No, wait a moment." Tsubame spoke up. Koga abruptly turned his head towards her in surprise. I know I did. She sighed. "I'm indebted to you for saving my little sister. You are welcome here Wolf Demon." She said pouring the liquid into a tea cup.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have to meet a couple friends anyways." He took another step and then I spoke up.

"Please Koga stay…" I whimpered looking up to him. He looked down at me. Those cerulean eyes of his finally showed some emotion. "I owe you my _life_." I added. He looked away and nodded.

"I guess I can stay just a bit longer." He grinned and then walked towards me. He knelt on the opposite side of me and I could still sense and see the shards imbedded in his shins. This was a completely new thing to me. Seeing them while inside him and sensing them from the distance was never really present before. I starred at his legs and it wasn't as if I was trying to be secretive about it. He looked down at me quizzically. I shook my head.

"Suzume drink this." Tsubame helped me sit up and handed me the tea cup. "It will relieve some of the pain."

"Thank you Tsubame." I said before downing the medicine. She lied me back down and left the room. While she was in the doorway she took a glance back, sending Koga a signal and warning. He looked back down at me. I returned the stare.

"What were you looking at earlier?" He asked confused.

"Err…nothing…really." I lied. He raised an eyebrow for a moment but dropped it and let me rest.


	2. A Debt to pay

Midoriko's Shadow and the Wolf Prince's Princess

Midoriko's Shadow and the Wolf Prince's Princess.

**Chapter Two: A Debt to Pay**

So as we all have noticed I now _owe_ my life to a wolf demon named Koga. Though I'm positive that he doesn't want to be repaid. I leaned on the open door post leading to the garden. I gazed out lost in thought again. I finally pushed Koga's presence behind me leaning on the opposite wall watching me. No, let me rephrase that, _staring_ at me. I closed my eyes and focused on my thoughts of what I should repay him with.

"Hey," I heard him call out from across the room. I mentally groaned and faced him.

"Yes?" I replied, hiding my frustration. He eyed me peculiarly.

"To get this straight your name is Suzume, right?"

"Yes it is." I answered. Now I was a bit befuddled by his sudden question. He got up and came across the room to sit in front of me.

"Well Suzume," He started, almost in a flirting kind of tone. "I know that you weren't just starin' at nothing yesterday before you fell asleep." I felt my face turn slight pink at his tone and was praying he wasn't getting at what I thought he was getting at.

"Well Koga," I matched his tone. "Did it bother you _that much?_ My staring?" I asked. I saw a grin shape his lips and he crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Maybe. Would you mind filling me in?" Koga asked. Something about his voice made him seem menacing for a moment. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happens if I do not?" I asked matching his grin. I heard him give a low "hmm" in thought. I was certain that I stumped him.

"Then someone might just have to be afraid of the big bad wolf." He replied, almost seductively. Oh yeah very frightening. I rolled my eyes as a reply. "Really!" He chuckled warmly. He was a comfort to have around definitely. Though his flirting was so _obvious_. But his flirting really worked to get what he wanted out of me.

"Well you'd probably call me crazy but I believe that those are sacred jewel shards in your legs there." The expression on his face really changed then. He was shocked, utterly shocked. I giggled. "See I'm crazy right?" He shook his head.

"Y-you can see my jewel shards?" He stated, in befuddlement. I was just as shocked as him.

"I thought I was just crazy but I guess not." I stated. I heard him give another "hmm". "What?" I asked.

"You still interested in repaying me?" Koga asked. Now he seemed serious. I sighed and acted like he didn't just change his mind.

"Of course." I blurted. "Why?" I asked again overly curious to hear this.

"Well, I was just thinkin' after your all better," He started placing his hands behind his head. I didn't like the look on his face. "You could help me with something."

"Help you with what?"

"There's a demon I'm looking to kill." He gave me a stern look. "And he has sacred jewel shards." I sat in consideration for a moment. A lapse came down on our conversation making any other answer other than "Yes" or "No" awkward. He got on one knee in front of me and clasped my hands in between his. Koga was just then inches from my face and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. "Please Suzume, it would do everyone a favor." He implored me. I felt like I _had_ to say yes. His cerulean orbs just peering at me almost _begging_.

I sighed. "So I'd be a sacred jewel finder right?" I assumed. He looked kind of dejected at the way I worded my sentence.

"Well…of course not exactly that…I mean…" I found his struggle with the right words funny. I gave him a sincere look.

"Give me some time to think on that. Please?" I replied. He nodded.

"How much time?" He inquired. "I may not have too much of that with the way I have to keep up with him." He added. I pondered a moment.

"A couple of months." I answered. "And if I agree to be your finder, it will have to be after my leg heals". Koga nodded. "So really after my leg is better." I corrected.


	3. Visitors

Chapter Three: Visitors

**Chapter Three: Visitors**

Two months passed and my leg was still healing so Koga was becoming impatient but understood. Tsubame on the other hand was very please that I hadn't left yet, she didn't take it too well that I would now be used by Koga for his own purposes. To put it bluntly she was furious and irate for days. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and pursued Koga and when she found him walking around the temple she cursed at him and threatened that if he laid a hand on me and used me for anything else she would have found somehow someway to banish him to Yomi for eternity. I personally was, in a way, excited about my new "mission". Koga had sat down with me and explained to me why he was after this demon and told me all about him.

"His name is Naraku." Koga started off with, looking out at the mountains in the distance. The sunset was making the scene slightly romantic. Definitely too romantic to my sister's standards. "He is purely evil, and wants nothing more than to gain control and power over as many demons as possible."

"Do you even know why?" I asked. I gazed out at the mountains as well.

"He wants to have the sacred jewel to himself, whole. He manipulates people and demons alike. I wish your sister could see I'm on your side." Koga answered. I nodded.

"She's just concerned about me. Please don't take her…actions _too_ personally. If it were any other demon I'm positive she'd be reacting the same way." I explained. Over the last couple of months Koga and I have gotten past the acquaintance stage and just moved onto being friends. Both of us had a problem that the other was eventually going to solve, or at least in my case, help solve. He is after all the one who revealed to me I could sense jewel shards. Along our journey after this Naraku guy he said he'd help me discover why and how I can sense them. "So, why are you after Naraku?" I asked again after a pause of silence. There was another pause as I turned to look at him and he had become saddened.

"Well…He spread a rumor about a sacred jewel shard…a rather large one, at a large castle." He started off. I could hear the anger and pain in his voice. "A large group of our clan had decided to go check it out. And when they got there they were…ambushed…" I heard a growl seep through. "And then one of his lackeys had controlled one of their dead bodies and brought me a phony jewel shard that was a solid form of poison. I shoved it in my arm and ran to the castle. Fought and found the jewel was a fake, and then set course and action to take him down and get revenge." He finished. I looked at his side and saw his hands bawled into fists shaking, and trembling from the anger he held. He leaned over to him and gave him a friendly hug. Wrapped my arms around his shoulders sideways.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine losing anyone so close in such a terrible way." I unlatched my hands and felt him hug back awkwardly. I glanced up at his face and saw he had a small smile across it.

"Don't worry about it." He caught my glance and I smiled back. "Sympathy isn't something I really aim to make others feel." He let go and I backed to my earlier position. His friends Hakkaku and Ginta, the ones he talked to in the woods, were also hanging around the temple. I jumped as I heard Ginta's voice from behind us.

"Hey boss what about Kago-," He was cut off by Koga's next sentence.

"Wasn't doing anything wrong again Ginta…" He groaned. I felt a pang of curiosity flow over me. After the sun finally set and we got up to go back to the temple I pulled Ginta over to me on the walk back up.

"What about _who_ earlier? I apologize for being nosey but…" Ginta shushed me.

"It's fine Zume." He and Hakkaku got comfortable calling me by nickname. "I was gonna say 'what about Kagome?' earlier." He answered. I looked at him puzzled. "You mean Koga hasn't said a word about her?!" He questioned a little too loudly. I saw Koga take a quick glance back. I waved my hands furiously in the way that gave him the hint to be quieter. "Sorry…She's Koga's woman."

_Nice wording…_ I thought.

"You mean like a mate right?" I corrected his rude remark.

"I guess. Koga has a thing for humans, you see, so I was just trying to warn him about his flirtatious behavior earlier." Ginta defended. "She can also see Jewel shards."

Now I felt a pang of resentment and jealously.

"He has a 'thing' for humans?" I dragged the conversation out.

"Do you not see the way he looks at you?" Ginta asked his tone shocked. I shook my head slightly.

"I guess…" I shrugged. "Well more about Kagome please." Desperately trying to find out if she was the jealous type and if I had some social dilemma on hand here shortly.

"Hmm…Well to start off she travels with a half dog demon named Inuyasha, a monk, and a demon slayer. She has the same abilities as a priestess, but she definitely doesn't look like one, she's pretty, and she really doesn't seem to return the boss's feelings." Ginta explained as we furthered ourselves from Koga and Hakkaku's hearing range. I sighed in relief. Ginta raised an eyebrow.

"I was worried she'd want to hurt me or something because of Koga!" I protested. Ginta nodded.

"Well for a second I thought you were relieved to see there was little competition." He stated.

"What do you mean little? Was there more or something." I laughed a little. Though I still had to admit Koga was attractive enough to have competition for. Ginta nodded in response. I groaned slightly. "Is she the kind of girl to hurt me or should I not have to worry?"

"Why are you worried in the first place? Have some hope that you and him…" He nodded his head in Koga's direction smiling. I had to admit Ginta's like the brother I never had. I conversed with him often too these past months.

"Just a little…" I pinched my fingers midway to go along with my words. He nodded.

"Ayame is…Different." He started. "She was devastated that Koga picked a human over her. She's an elder's daughter." Ginta went further.

"Hey Suzume," Our heads shot in Koga's direction. "Your leg doing fine?" Koga asked, I was walking just fine but I had a gimp in my gait.

"I'm fine." I called back. "Just a couple more minutes anyways." I added. Koga nodded in reply and I turned back to Ginta.

"You mean she is wolf demon?" I asked in a concerned tone. He nodded.

"Uh huh. And she is kinda…" Ginta said doing a twirling finger gesture by his head to say "She's crazy." My expression said it all after that.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her. She has been away trying to teach herself to sense jewel shards." He added. I was starting to see a pattern.

"Is Koga only interested in women who can _sense jewel shards_?" I found his taste to be kind of shallow if that was true. Ginta shrugged.

"I would only hope its coincidence." He answered. We could see the temple in the distance and then saw Koga stop and turn around.

"Continue this conversation tomorrow sometime?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered as we approached Koga and Hakkaku. Koga looked me in the face and suddenly I saw his eyes drop to my leg.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Your wobbling…" He stated almost annoyed.

"Am not…" I protested. I looked down and sure enough I was. I looked back up. "Ok maybe I am…So the temple is right there." I corrected. He walked beside me and scooped me up again. I glanced over to Ginta with a worried expression and blush raised in my cheeks. I saw him give me thumbs up and a smirk as Koga carried me ahead of them into the temple. I prayed that Tsubame wouldn't see.

Koga to my surprise carried me all the way to my room and set me down in the doorway, bid me goodnight and left. He, Hakkaku and Ginta slept in our guest room on the other side of the building. I felt my cheek after I slid the door closed. Of course I was still blushing as he stood there. I turned on my heel, hurt my leg in this process, and just went to bed.

I woke up when dawn broke as usual, and went on daily routine. I started heading towards the kitchen as soon as I got dressed in my white and red kimono. I was basically sleep walking through the halls and of course didn't pay attention to where I was heading. One moment I was yawning and the next moment Koga came around the hall corner and ran into each other with an added "oomph!" from both of us.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I quickly recovered from the embarrassment. Well, mostly. Damn blush.

"It's ok. Guess we both weren't paying attention." He chuckled. I smiled warmly up at him.

"Anyways good morning." I greeted properly.

"You too." Koga replied. I looked around him nervously needing Ginta's thumbs up for reassurance again.

"Where are Hakkaku and Ginta?" I asked.

"They're still in bed…" Koga groaned. "Good idea to _not _wake them up early anyway." Koga stated. I shrugged and we both began heading to the kitchen. I would have to catch Ginta and Hakkaku later on today if that was the case. My curiosity hasn't been fed and it just seemed to get hungrier with each explanation he gave. I glanced up at Koga inconspicuously and began to wonder what he was _really _like. After all two months doesn't help you figure out about a person. Did he really have like this couple of girls after him or was he the one after them? Was he really shallow enough to only want girls who could sense the sacred jewel shards? I looked back down at my feet and my leg still added a gimp in my steps. I sighed wishing it would hurry and get better so I could go travel. Koga picked up on my body language.

"Something the matter?" He asked kindly. "Your leg hurting again?" He stopped making me stop.

"No, no it's fine." I protested. "Just tired that's all. We all can't be morning people you know." I laughed a little to make it more convincing, and at myself because it was awkward to have him worrying about me like that. Awkward to the point I couldn't tell flirting from courtesy, and ended up being rather embarrassed when moments like this happened.

"Okay then." Koga replied awkwardly. We continued to the kitchen in silence and he opened the door for me once we were there. I sat down on one of the pillows with a, for now, empty tray sitting in front of it. Koga took a place next to me. Tsubame, who was already present, shot him a warring glance.

"Good morning Tsubame." I greeted her affectionately. She smiled across the way at me.

"Good morning Zume." She replied. She gave Koga a scrutinized look as she greeted him next. "Good Morning Koga."

"You too." He replied, biting his tongue. I think he was beyond tired of her protectiveness of me. I couldn't help but find this sisterly behavior of hers tiring myself. I wish she would look at it the way I do and stop looking at it like Koga has procured me for his own pleasure. I saw Tsubame's eyes flicker next to Koga, looking for something.

"Where are the other two?" She asked.

"Still asleep." Koga answered. She nodded. I half way expected her to snap and say that she wasn't asking him. Tsubame got up and took our trays to the kitchen with her and then was out of sight and earshot for the time being. "She treats me as if I had _killed_ you instead of_ saved_ you." Koga murmured to me.

"I know…"I sighed. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart for her behavior but _please_ try not to take it so personally…" I replied. He nodded in reply, still with an expression of distaste on his face. Tsubame came back out with food upon the trays. Simple bowls of white rice, soy, and some herbs on mine and she had placed a nicely cooked and cut fish in Koga's. I smiled seeing how she took into consideration he was wolf demon and wolves were carnivorous. I saw he smiled too. Cups of tea sat in the right corner of the trays.

"Thank you Tsubame." I bowed my head.

"Thank you." Koga followed suit.

"You're welcome." Tsubame replied sitting down with her own tray. We started to eat and silence ensued. No real conversations came up, and just sat there. Silence tended to mean something was wrong. But what wasn't wrong here? Tsubame and Koga definitely do not like each other, and here they sat eating together. But my thoughts kept me occupied off of the awkward silent moment at hand, for the most part at least. After all my mind was wandering back to how I was starting to gain a small crush on Koga, my journey ahead, how my sister would recover from the shock, and how to deal with the two other girls.

We were on our way back to the rooms when we ran into Hakkaku and Ginta practically sleep walking through the yard, lost and complaining about hunger pains. We both stood there and laughed at their predicament and then decided to be kind people and lead them back to the kitchen. I served them the same thing Tsubame served Koga. As they were guzzling it down, happily, I was chatting with Tsubame.

"So you learn anything new about you power there?" Tsubame asked curiously, taking a sip of her tea. I shrugged as I normally did.

"I know as much about it as you do sister." I replied looking down at the tatami floor.

"Well I hope that when, and if, you leave, that I won't worry you too much about what I'm going to tell you now." She looked at me smiling. I smiled back obviously lost. Tsubame chuckled lightly and put her tea glass down. She leaned in by my ear and was about to tell me when all of the sudden my brother-in-law came rushing into the room. Frantic, panting and holding onto the door post for support. Tsubame swiftly moved from her spot to his side. "Arashi what's wrong?" She grasped his arm. Arashi to fill you in is a skilled swordsman in our village, almost like the village samurai. He has been asked by a Daimyo to serve as a Samurai for him. He and my sister recently married and were talking about children before he had to go serve his new Daimyo.

"There are four visitors in our Village. One of them is a demon with long white hair and dog ears, and he is accompanied by an oddly dressed girl, a demon slayer and a monk." Arashi reported after catching a breath. Koga quickly was to his feet and in that graceful movement Hakkaku and Ginta nearly choked in surprise. That list of visitors sounded similar to the group Ginta was telling me about. Koga spoke up and got our attention.

"Don't worry we know exactly who you are talking about."

That confirmed it. I _sensed _their group of shards as well.


	4. Mangy wolf and Mutt Face

Chapter Four: Mangy wolf and Mutt Face

**Chapter Four: Mangy wolf and Mutt Face. **

"Don't worry we know exactly who you are talking about."

That confirmed it. I _sensed _their group of shards as well.

"They're not interested in anything harmful, I promise." Koga added. "The most they're here for is a place to stay." Arashi scoffed inaudibly under his breath.

"We need to actually confirm that with _them_ if you don't mind Koga." Arashi wasn't very trusting of him like Tsubame. Koga made a low animalistic growl and agreed with Arashi. I sighed, walked through the tense air, and called out to them to meet at the gate.

I was outside the temple before everyone else and grabbed my staff on the way out and suddenly a blur ran past me and a gust of wind so strong I had to cover my eyes from the dust it kicked up.

"What the hell…" I murmured as I began to run, best as my leg would let me, towards the gate. After a moment the entrance was in sight and I saw Koga standing in front of the oddly dressed girl that Ginta had informed me was named Kagome, and a guy in a red kimono with long white hair. "Koga?" I shouted in their direction confused. The whole group standing there turned to me.

"Suzume!" He shouted back. The next thing I knew a gust of wind blew past, more dust surrounded me, and Koga was standing beside me with his hand resting on my back. "You shouldn't be running with your leg the way it is!" He scolded.

"Well I didn't know the whirlwind earlier was you and thought it was another demon and was rushing here to kill it." I quickly excused my actions. I felt the jewel shards presence closer to me, pretty certain that it wasn't Koga's because it was stronger. I turned my head to the left a little and saw out of the corner of my eyes the group Arashi announced was here.

"So you mangy wolf you found _another _woman? Just can't keep your hands off the mortals can you?" The guy in the red kimono and white hair spoke up looking at me. I blushed slightly.

"Shut up Mutt face. Figures only you would be so enthusiastic to see me with another woman. Too bad for you I still have feelings for Kagome." Koga retorted in a sly voice. That stung just a tad for me to hear. It's a good thing my feelings are minute or I would have been kind of crushed by that statement. The guy was fuming so much over Koga's statement his face was going as red as his kimono.

"Inuyasha simmer down will ya…" Kagome spoke up annoyed. Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms in defeat.

"You _never_ yell at Koga…" He grumbled.

"Sit…" Kagome stated dully. The rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and then he went flying into the ground with a loud crash. I cringed at seeing a small crater in the shape of his body in the ground as he crawled up. Koga was chuckling at his misery.

"That looks pretty useful, know where I can get a few of those?" I asked Kagome. She smiled and giggled.

"I might be able to get a set from a friend for you." She replied. She put her hand out. "My name's Kagome." She started. I shook her hand.

"Amanohara Suzume." I replied. Tsubame and Arashi called out and walked up to all of us. A small fox demon emerged from Kagome's pack.

"So Suzume are they as harmless as Koga claims?" Tsubame asked.

"Yes Tsubame." I answered. Tsubame turned to Kagome and introduced herself. We also introduced ourselves to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Miroku came up in front of Tsubame and I and smiled politely and took one of our hands in his.

"So would either of you lovely ladies be interested in bearing my children?" He asked smiling wide. Next instant five smacks were heard and two bumps and three hand prints covered his head and face.

"You womanizer!" I yelled.

"I'm married!" Tsubame added.

"Back off monk…" Arashi practically growled.

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango scolded too. I turned to Koga and saw he had bared his teeth. That confused me, and gave me something to ask him about sooner or later. Tsubame led us all back to the temple. I desperately was trying to get a hold of Koga's attention but it was basically set on Kagome and it wasn't coming off of her anytime soon. I sighed and just continued on walking but with more of a front.

"_He's as fickle as a girl…_" I thought gloomily. We finally reached the temple and Hakkaku and Ginta were waiting at the gate. Ginta and Hakkaku greeted Kagome gleefully. Ginta went to back of the group and walked in next to me.

"So Zume, how you feeling?" Ginta asked.

"Confused!" I said only loud enough for him. "Koga is so fickle!" I added and he looked at me confused now.

"How so? What'd he do?" Ginta asked.

"The monk over there asked Tsubame and I if we were interested in having his children and Koga, Arashi, the demon slayer, Tsubame and I hit him for it. Koga barred his teeth at him after he hit him." I stated. Ginta seemed shocked by Koga's reaction.

"Hmm…" Ginta hummed. I looked at him quizzically. "I've got an idea." He stated with an almost evil grin. I had a gut feeling I wasn't going to enjoy this plan.

Tsubame and I showed Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango around the temple and showed them their rooms.

"You guys are welcome here for as long as you want, and we'll come and get you when meals are ready." Tsubame stated letting them put their belongings down in the room.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said. Sango let her tame nekomata down onto the pallet and Shippo jumped and relaxed next to her. Inuyasha and Miroku followed them in. We bid them farewell and Tsubame went back to her room with Arashi. I went around the temple a little longer and found Koga and company's room. I knocked and Hakkaku called out.

"Who is it?" Then I heard a smack, and someone say "Shut up." And then some shuffling. Koga opened the door.

"Hey Suzume." He greeted me smiling. I couldn't help smiling back.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked. Koga moved aside giving the gesture of go ahead. I walked in and I saw Hakkaku and Ginta wrestling with each other.

"Don't mind them they don't know how to answer a door." Koga said lying down on his pallet. I sat down next to him, I turned around to watch the other two wrestle, after all I had to make sure Ginta was alive to help me with his little plan. Then another thought struck me. Hopefully Ginta's plan would have a recover for the questions I was about to ask Koga.

"Hey, Koga," I began. His attention was finally on me. "How did you happen to meet them? Kagome and Inuya-," I was cut off mid word when Koga started.

"I met _mutt face_ and Kagome when I sent a pack of our wolves out to feed and they slaughtered them to save the village…And I had figured out then that Kagome could see jewel shards so I recruited her unwillingly to help us fight off these bird demons called the birds of paradise. And I kinda…picked her as my woman from there…" He explained quickly, hurried to get that out of the way. I nodded, noting his strange reaction to my question.

"Um…earlier, when Miroku had asked us that awkward question, why did you hit him as well and bare your teeth at him?" I asked awkwardly. I could feel the heat rushing to my face and I looked away slightly so he couldn't see.

"Well….I…um…" He stuttered nervously. He sat up giving me a worried, nervous look. "You uh…saw that?" He remarked.

"Of course I saw it I was standing _right there._ How could anyone _not_ see it?" I shrugged off his surprise at my acknowledgment of his actions by laughing a bit as I said it. He chuckled nervously.

"Well it's just…Not right for a man to ask that to polite women who haven't given him any reason to." He excused. I nodded.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about a subject like that." I replied. "Oh, would you mind telling me how Kagome became," I cringed inside as I prepared to say it "_your woman_?" That's right I said it…

Koga sat befuddled for a moment. He was still looking as if he would rather be thrown to Naraku on his own than answer these questions. "I um…" He stuttered at first. He coughed to clear his throat and sat up a bit taller. "I had found her rebellious and feisty nature attractive and in the moment in front of our clan I had declared her mine…and declared it again a little more…_loudly_ when Inuyasha came to the _"rescue"…_" His voice had sunk several times.

"She didn't declare it back?" I asked curiously seeing as the only role she seemed to have in his explanations been just being there. He shook his head, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, apparently thinking twice about what he was going to say. I saw the expression on his face mix with awkward nervousness and some despair. I kinda regret bringing it up now. "Sorry…" I mumbled for only him to hear, seeing as how Ginta and Hakkaku were present and hopefully not listening in. Koga glanced up at me confused.

"For what…" He asked.

"For bringing it up…you look saddened…" I answered. He scoffed.

"Please don't say sorry for _that._ You kinda just opened up a new thought for me anyways." He was back to his regular composure and attitude as he lied back down. And yet _another_ pang of curiosity flows down upon me. I resisted the urge to ask what thought that would be. "So is that you came in here to say?" He asked, looking at me through his left eye. I shook my head.

"Am I not allowed to just be around?" I snickered. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.

"I guess you can if you wanna…" He chuckled back. "Not much to do anyway except watch those two make fools of themselves."


	5. The Plan

** Sahara: It's rather short but I wanted to leave it short, sweet, and suspenseful for the next chapter. I despise cliffhangers as much as the next person but hey I gotta do what i gotta do.**

**Chapter Five: The Plan**

It's been a couple of days and my insatiable curiosity was only growing hungrier and hungrier as everything seemed to happen. Does Kagome have feelings in return for Koga? I was starting to think not…Then there was Ginta's plan to worry about, he never filled me in. To add onto this all there was the new thought I had opened Koga up to?

All of these things led me to wish more and more I could read minds…

I was walking around the village, almost aimlessly, to clear my mind but that didn't help me any. The boredom and time to think only made me nit pick the small things that happened. There was one worry that was off my mind for now. Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta were practically unable to leave the temple or be too far from it, unless escorted. So running into Koga and having to explain why I was in deep thought was something that wasn't going to happen. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling to me.

"Suzume!" I heard a deep voice call. I recognized it as one of my suitors. I turned and saw Hayate jogging to catch up to me. I sighed.

"Hey Hayate." I covered up the want to not talk to him at this point in time.

"So how is your leg?" He asked kindly.

"It's much better now, thank you for asking." I started walking and he followed like a lost puppy at my side.

"So what brings you into town today?" Hayate asked.

"Just giving my leg some exercise." I lied.

"Is that good for it?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Better than letting my muscles go to waste." I answered. He nodded with an added "ah". Hayate began going into more pointless jabbering and I had turned our direction to the temple. We made it there once he started another topic, thank the heavens. "Well Hayate it's been interesting but I'm home and my leg is sore. So I'll see ya around!" I quickly said cheerfully. I darted into the temple ignoring his goodbye. I slid the door closed and heaved a sigh of relief knowing that now I didn't have to fake interest anymore. I looked forward and saw Tsubame talking to Arashi. I gave a small peeping sound. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

"No not at all. Anything the matter?" Tsubame asked.

"Hayate…" I sighed. Tsubame nodded.

"I don't know Suzume he seems like a very nice guy…" Tsubame stated.

"He's annoying…He tries so hard to be entertaining and he's just…ugh…" Another thing I had to admit was that Hayate wasn't bad looking. "I'll be resting my leg is starting to hurt…" I walked off towards my room and I heard Arashi murmur something about Koga to Tsubame. I walked into the hall and turned down the corridor and ran face first into Koga's chest, giving an "oomph". "Oh Koga! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention…" I mumbled.

"It's fine. Who's Hayate?" Koga asked. I felt my face go slightly white.

"He's uh…one of those stupid suitors…" I answered. "How do you know his name?" I asked surprised.

"I heard you complain about him in there while I turned the corner, and decided to ask." He answered. "You said something about your leg, does it hurt really bad?" He asked concerned.

"Not that bad. I'm walking aren't I?" I chuckled. He gave a half smile at me.

"I'm walking you to your room then, so you don't just fall over anywhere." He said smirking. Knowing fully well how many times I fell before trying to get around on it.

"I was actually going to the pond so if I trip I could just roll into place." I protested. Last thing I needed was his presence to confuse my sense even more.

"I'm still walking you there." He stated. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms and began walking out to the pond and felt his presence soon beside me. The pond was where we were sitting before, overlooking the mountains. It was a good walk from the temple but I didn't care, Koga had a point but just to me it was mute.

"So why were you out earlier, don't mind me askin'?" Koga spoke up.

"Just out for a walk. Exercising my leg." I told him the same thing as Hayate.

"I thought it hurt?"

"Well it didn't earlier." I protested again. Once we made it to the pond he had taken a seat next to me. "I thought you were just walking me here?" He shook his head.

"Well why not talk to you? After all am I not allowed to just hang around?" He twisted my words from the other day. My mouth dropped and I gave him "The look." All of us women know "The look"

"That was what I had said." I whined. He shrugged.

"So?" He chuckled. "What I can't use it 'cause you did?"

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"Whatever…" He laughed a bit, and leaned a bit closer. He stretched out his legs and lied down, resting his head on his hands. I was sitting cross legged. "Why don't you lie down, stretch your leg." He stated. I shrugged and lied down as well. We lied there in silence for a good amount of time. The silence and one another's presence made the atmosphere very calming. The silence was broken as we heard coughing to get our attention. Both of us shot up immediately to look at the two figures looking over us.

"Kagome!" Koga's face lit up as he looked over at her. I felt my heart sink a little. So fickle…I looked over next to Kagome and saw Ginta. What was going on?

"Hey Ginta." I hid my surprise.

"Hey boss mind if we borrow Zume for a while?" Ginta asked. "Weren't in some deep conversation or anything right?" He chuckled.

"Well no, but her leg hurts so I wouldn't suggest moving around so much." Koga replied. He was starting to sound like my father the way he was speaking. Kagome smiled at me while Ginta was explaining to Koga we weren't going to be hiking or anything. I gave a half smile back.

So Kagome and Ginta "borrowed" me from Koga leaving him behind at the pond. We walked in silence to my room. Kagome slid the door closed as I entered. She clapped her hands together and smiled real wide. It startled me.

"What'd I do?" I asked nervously as they both stared at me smiling wide.

"Have a seat and we'll tell you!" Kagome stated excitedly. I sat down on one of the throw pillows. "Well Ginta has informed me that you are getting a tiny crush on Koga."

"Oh no…" I said aloud. "Please tell me you aren't the jealous type…"

"Suzume I have to tell you I feel _nothing_ for Koga except friendship!" Kagome stated again. I sighed in relief.

"Remember that plan I told you 'bout Zume?" Ginta stated. I nodded. "Well I asked Kagome to help me with it." He finished. I looked at him incredulously.

"How is she supposed to do that?" I asked confused.

"Well the plan is to keep his attention on you most of this time. THEN after we know that his eyes are set on you and not me then you should go and tell him how much you care. Ginta is gonna talk to him about you a bit and see what he says." Kagome explained. I nodded.

"Ginta what are you gonna talk to him about?" I asked nervously.

"Well I have seen him look at you in a certain way. So I'm gonna ask him about what he thinks about you and such. Then hint along the lines of "What about Suzume, since Kagome doesn't seem that interested."," He answered.

What the hell might as well let them try…

"When are you guys gonna start this plan?" I asked.

"Tonight. At dinner." They both said in unison. I looked at them in shock again.

"_Tonight!?_"


	6. Not, Never, and Naraku

Chapter Six: Not, Never, and Naraku

**Chapter Six: Not, Never, and Naraku**

"_Tonight?!_" I exclaimed.

"Yes Suzume tonight." Kagome stated. "With these things it's just better to just get going! Rather than let them drag on and never let anything out." She added. I had to admit she had a point.

"But _this soon?!_" I replied. "Why not tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow…" I whined. My patience, curiosity, and anxiety were things that have been stretched to the limits these past few days. I sighed in defeat as they both stared me down. "Ok, ok, ok…What other things are there to this plan?" I asked, regretting it the very instant Kagome's face lit up like a haystack on fire.

"Well, don't mind getting makeovers do you?" She snickered. I sighed.

"It's my lucky day isn't it…" I asked nervous and sarcastic. Kagome nodded. Ginta got up.

"Well I'll leave you two to you're part of the plan. I'll go start mine." He said exiting. I turned to Kagome.

"You won't do too much will you?" I asked skittishly. Kagome shook her head. She got up and led me to her room and was rummaging through her bag for a couple of items. I leaned against the wall waiting for her to collect her necessities. Inuyasha eyed us peculiarly.

"Kagome what in the world are you doing?" He asked, seeming annoyed.

"I am going to give Suzume a make over." She replied cheerfully. He raised his eyebrow.

"Because…" He left unfinished.

"We want her to look nice for Koga so he notices her." She answered.

_Thank you so much lets tell the whole village I'm trying to desperately win the heart of a wolf demon…_ I thought. Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome glared over at him.

"What was that for?" She asked irate. I chuckled silently to myself knowing full well at what he was probably getting at.

"Why would you want to be around that mangy wolf Suzume?" He asked looking over at me as he was lying down. Come to think about it I didn't have an answer.

"Because…Because…" I stammered. "I don't really know for sure but I'll tell you once I know."

"Ok." Inuyasha replied. "Kagome have fun and don't torture her too long."

"Thank you Inuyasha cause that makes me feel so much better about this." I stated sarcastically. He shrugged in reply as Kagome and I left for my room again. We got back there and when she closed the door she spoke up.

"Sorry 'bout that. He is kinda rude sometimes…well not sometimes _all_ of the time." She laughed.

"It's fine really." I replied sitting down. She sat down in front of me and dropped several different looking objects in between us. I looked at them in nervous horror. "What are these? This can't be makeup…" I said.

"Oh but it is. I come from another time period. It's a long story that I'll explain while I'm doing your makeup." She stated rummaging through the pile. Picking up a case with different shades of red and pink lined next to each other. She opened it up and pulled out a small brush object. "Now close your eyes." She told me. I did as told and she began wiping the brush across my eyes.

"Oh this is eye-shadow." I stated. "Anyways with your story." I brought back up.

"Ok well you see, I come from the future, and live in the shrine. There is this well not far from it, one day I went and checked it out and the next thing I know I was dragged back into this era. It's a little more complicated than that but that just might confuse you." She explained. "You can open your eyes now." She stated. I opened them and blinked a couple of times. Kagome went through her pile again and found a stick with a black tip. "Now try not to blink." She got closer up and began running the tip of it underneath my eye.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Eye-liner." She answered.

"Well I think I could try to understand." I stated.

"Well you see there was this priestess who guarded the Shikon no Tama. She gave her life protecting it and she died for it. She was burned with the jewel and it disappeared. Well it's the reason why I can go back and forth between these times. I'm her reincarnation and the Shikon no Tama brought out of my body on the way here." Kagome explained. "I'm also the reason the Shikon no Tama is broken…" She chuckled. She stopped drawing on my eyes and I looked at her incredulously.

"Really?!" I almost exclaimed. "How?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well let's say a demon bird got a hold of it and if I didn't shoot it, it was going to become overly powerful. And in that process shot the jewel with the bird…" She sighed.

"Hey Kagome, I heard from Ginta you can sense the jewel shards…" I started. "Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes it is. I can see them." She answered examining her job on my face.

"Maybe you could…tell me why I can sense them too…" I whispered. She looked at me shocked.

"You can sense them too?" She asked surprised. I nodded. "Well I really thought only I had that ability. I don't know how you seem them Suzume. Do you have any connections to the jewel like Kikyou did?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well here we keep Midoriko's story alive and well." I stated. "That's really about it." Kagome sat in thought.

"I don't know but if it helps any it might have something to do with Midoriko. Sango's demon slayer village was not far from where it all happened, maybe she could give you directions to her old village." Kagome offered.

"Maybe. Going there might help." I stated as she picked up a different looking brush and went behind me.

"Now time to do your hair." Kagome chimed. I laughed a little at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you have managed to pull something off with me. Looking at you made me think Koga would only be interested in natural beauty." I stated.

"You have natural beauty Suzume. Besides what man doesn't appreciate the effort right?" She chuckled. I chuckled with her.

"Not me Kagome. No natural beauty here. I may attract a couple of guys but they aren't after my looks." I started. "They want the status in the village that comes with me." I finished. I felt her combing through my long hair. My dull black hair reached my lower back so I have no clue what she's going to do to it.

"Come on Suzume. You're very pretty and I'm sure Koga is already starting to like you." Kagome started. "Ginta told me about the way he saw him look at you."

"Even if Koga…returned my feelings, it would never happen between us. My sister would banish him to the depths of Yomi or worse." Kagome tugged on my hair making me fall backward and look up at her from a different angle.

"Never, say never." She told me. I nodded, wanting my hair to be released. She brushed through it for a long while. Finally she decided to put it in a bun and let my bangs and some other stray locks frame my face. "Done!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. She held a mirror up for me to see what she did. I blinked once or twice and took the mirror from her. I couldn't believe that was _my_ reflection. MY eyes had shades of scarlet and rose brushed across the lids and on the orbit of my eyes a blush pink. The black penciling she had around my eyes made them look even more golden than they already were and since my hair was up I could actually see my neck and shoulders.

"Wow Kagome…" I breathed. Suddenly there was knocking at my door and my sister called in.

"Hey it's almost time for supper." She stated. I turned to Kagome.

"It took you the rest of the afternoon to do this?" I asked bewildered. She shrugged.

"What can I say I'm a perfectionist." Kagome replied smiling. I smiled back and looked at the reflection again. Admiring her work. Ok maybe I was pretty but still my point about being with Koga remained. It was more than likely never.

Kagome and I walked to the kitchen after Tsubame had told us dinner was almost ready. We were the first ones there so we took spots and reserved a few for our own group. Kagome sat across from me and next to Tsubame's. I sat on my knees on the pillow. I sighed anxiously, glancing back at the door a couple times.

"Psst." Kagome hissed. I looked over. "It's gonna be fine." She gave me the thumbs up. Then we both heard masculine voices through the walls and I looked over at my empty tray only _praying_ that it wasn't Koga. My prayers weren't answered. After the door had opened his talking abruptly stopped. Ginta seemed to be trying to get his attention. I felt my face burning as I felt his gaze. I looked at Kagome desperately searching her face for an answer. She was grinning wildly. Suddenly I was pulled out of my embarrassing thoughts and Koga was sitting next to me. Which all on its own was a bloody miracle seeing as Kagome was _right there!_

"You look nice. Special occasion we weren't informed about?" Koga stated looking over and smiling at me.

"No, just felt like looking nice for once." I hid my embarrassment.

"What do you mean 'for once'?" Koga stated. "There's something going on here that I don't know about." He eyed me. I felt like telling him so he'd shut up and let me turn as red as my eye-shadow.

"Nope no secrets here." I lied again. "Just felt like a little change was needed to spice things up." He nodded. Ginta leaned back out of his view and gave me the thumbs up. Everyone else arrived, I forgot that Inuyasha was in on our plan too. So I felt more embarrassed knowing that possibly the rest of the people here were in on it too. So dinner ensued with regular chit chat after Tsubame had served us.

"Shut up Ginta…" I heard Koga mumble to obviously Ginta. "The way you've been talking to and about her I wouldn't be surprised if you were fond of her yourself." He whispered to him again. I continued eating and was gonna mention what I overheard to Kagome. Inuyasha got up and excused himself. He walked outside without a second glance in. I finished my food shortly after and brought in my tray. Koga finished as well and followed me into the kitchen. I put the tray and bowls in their piles and he followed suit. Before I turned around I felt his presence right behind me. I turned my head slightly and then felt his fingers glide down my cheek.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"Nothing…" Koga answered. "You do look really nice tonight." He added.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him and leaving the kitchen. I saw Kagome wink at me as I left the room and Koga didn't notice it. As soon as I left the dinning room Inuyasha was right there leaning against the wall.

"Hey Suzume, got a minute?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you with her dog face?" Koga growled quietly.

"Now worries wolf boy I'm not lusting after her like you." Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. Koga gave another growl.

"It's ok Koga. Yeah Inuyasha I have a minute." I answered. Koga seemed to calmed down once I said something. Inuyasha swung his head in the direction of the pond.

"Hey wolf boy don't think about listening in or I might just slice your ears off."

"Whatever Mutt face I'll be waiting right over here for her." Koga said moving towards the corner of the corridor. Inuyasha walked ahead of me and once we were out of earshot he began speaking.

"You know it might not be a good idea to be associated with Koga." He started.

"I know you don't like him but what does that concern have anything to do with him or I?" I asked.

"Listen, I knew a priestess who got close to a demon and it didn't end well in the slightest for either of them. All it really brings is confusion, hurt and broken hearts. Especially with him having jewel shards and being involved with the search for Naraku." Inuyasha explained. I soaked it in.

"Inuyasha thank you for your warning and concern but I assure you everyone is different and just because your friends had a rough time and hurt doesn't exactly mean we will." I retorted. He sighed.

"I'm gonna have to pull the sap story aren't I?" He stated sounding annoyed. I shrugged.

"If you think that will help me understand your point better." I answered.

"Well Suzume those 'friends' of mine were me and the first woman I loved. She was tricked by Naraku and thought that _I_ had attacked her and stole the Shikon no Tama from her. Naraku later took on her appearance and fooled me into thinking she gave it to me. Later the real her pursued me and sealed me away for 50 years to a tree. She died shortly after sealing me away." Inuyasha explained.

"I'm sorry." I replied after an awkward silence. He shrugged.

"Sympathy isn't what I aimed at. Do you understand my warning now?" Inuyasha stated again. I thought more about his story.

"You said that she had the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Was her name Kikyou?" I asked. He nodded. "The priestess Kagome is reincarnated from…" I breathed. He nodded again.

_That must be hard on him_. I thought.

"Don't take my warning so personal Suzume. I would kill to see Koga stop chasing after Kagome but you seem a little too nice to be put through something close to that, and have to deal with Naraku on top of it." Inuyasha stated.

"Well Inuyasha I really appreciate the warning but I've already made a deal with Koga dealing with Naraku." I stated. He looked at me confused. "Koga saved my life and because he came around I found out I can too sense shards. The way I'm repaying him is by helping him locate Naraku and while we're out doing that help me find out how I can sense them." I explained. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well I wish you guys luck with that." He said, he turned around and started heading back up. I followed and met back up with Koga.

While Koga and I were walking the corridors he slipped his arm around my waist. I got the idea from his explanation of how he met Kagome and how she became "his woman" that he moved fast. I could only hope that these straightforward moves were what I hoped they were.

"What'd mutt face want from you?" Koga asked after a while.

"Just wanted to ask how I became associated with you." I sighed. Koga nodded.

"Well everyone has kinda been borrowing you from me today and I was hoping to talk to you 'bout something." Koga stated. I looked up at his face, he seemed perfectly content and fine.

"You want to talk now?" I asked.

"Kinda late don't ya think?" Koga stated. "Besides it would take a while." He added.

"Tomorrow then?" I said as we reached my room.

"Yeah, whatever time tomorrow you want." He answered opening my door for me. "See ya in the morning Suzume." He waved.

"See you then too." I waved back closing the door. I sighed and shook off the blush. I turned around while letting down my hair and some sudden strange feeling that a tomorrow wasn't going to come washed over me.


	7. When Tomorrow comes and the Wind Blows

Chapter Seven: When Tomorrow comes and the Wind blows

**Chapter Seven: When Tomorrow comes and the Wind blows**

I felt a chill run down the length of my spine as my eyes were transfixed at one end of my room. I saw something give a sudden spark in the darkness. I took in deep breaths to regulate my heartbeat as it raced out of control. I stood there leaning against the door slightly, for at least ten minutes looking into my room, examining best as my eyes could in the dark. I bravely took a step forward and then gradually made my way over to my drawers. I pulled out a couple of candles, my prayer beads and a flint to light the candles. I lit the candles and held the prayer beads tightly between my hands as I sat on my pallet. I kept my breathing even seeing as if it got out of control of fright I wouldn't be able to fend off whatever was in here. I snapped out of concentration when I heard footsteps outside of my room. I froze watching the shadows of Koga and Inuyasha dance on my wall.

"You smell it too dog face?" I heard Koga ask him through the wall. I saw Inuyasha nod. "I'll stand guard no need to keep everyone from losing sleep." Koga added.

"Don't think I'm leaving you all the fun if he is actually here. Besides I'm no idiot. Tsubame would kill you before me knowing you were standing right outside Suzume's room." Inuyasha stated.

"Fine." Koga scoffed and leaned against the wall and Inuyasha fell to floor and sat cross legged. I saw Koga move slightly over to my door and open it to peer in. "Suzume you ok in there?" He asked sounding overly worried.

"I sensed something after you dropped me off. I'm fine though." I replied. He nodded and closed the door.

"You can go ahead and sleep now. We'll be out here." He called in through the wall.

"Okay…" I replied. "Good night again." I lied down pushing the candles further away from the pallet and wrapped the prayer beads around my left hand. I turned over onto my left side and stared at one of the candles, watching he flames flickering and eating away at the string and wax. I felt my eyes become heavy after a while, I tried to fight away the urge to close them incase something happened to me in my sleep and I didn't make it to morning. I lost that battle, my eyes closed but I drifted into the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. I heard Koga and Inuyasha converse a little bit.

"What if it is Naraku?" I think Koga asked.

"Then I'm sure everyone will wake up since he loves to play elaborate attacks." Inuyasha replied.

"How do you think he got around all of our senses? I'm sure Kagome or Suzume would've sensed his shards, we would've smelt him a mile away and your other two friends could sense demonic energy too." Koga stated.

"I don't know but all I got to say is it doesn't matter how he got by. All that matters now is how are we gonna get him." Inuyasha replied.

"For once I got to agree with you mutt face." Koga chuckled.

"So Koga what's the deal with you a Suzume?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Koga scoffed.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" Inuyasha retorted. "I think you know very well what I mean." He laughed a bit. I heard Koga give an exasperated sigh.

"Well Mutt face I'm sure you're glad to know I've given up on chasing Kagome." Koga stated.

"Oh yeah? What's the sudden change in thought?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well after Suzume asked me a bit more about how I had staked claim on Kagome it all seemed…_different_. Not exactly right. I opened my eyes up to how shallow it seemed that I staked claim on her after a couple of days only for few reasons and they didn't seem like the right ones." Koga explained.

"Wow Koga didn't know _you_ were capable of deep thought and realization. Glad to see you've figured it out." Inuyasha said somewhat sarcastically. I believe that Koga had shot him a look after that. "But that's not all I'm getting at." Inuyasha stated smugly.

"What else could you be getting at?" Koga asked confused.

"Don't think just cause I'm half demon my senses suck. I heard you whispering to your friend at dinner." Inuyasha stated slyly. "_'Shut up Ginta…__The way you've been talking to and about her I wouldn't be surprised if you were fond of her yourself.'._" Inuyasha quoted. "Ha! That look says it all!" Inuyasha stated loudly. Assuming Koga had either faced away or looked at him surprised.

"What's it to _you?_ Can't be just curiosity." Koga stated. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Be very careful with her 'kay Koga? When dealing with Naraku when you _love_ someone it's his best weapon."Inuyasha stated. "No matter who else is around." He added. Silence ensued after his comment.

"Don't worry 'bout us. And I planned on being very careful with her." Koga stated breaking the silence. I don't know if there was more to their conversation because I had fallen asleep completely after his last line.

Dawn broke and seeped through the thin walls. I opened my eyes and rubbed them awake. I looked out and saw Koga and Inuyasha were still out there. Koga however had decided to sit cross legged like Inuyasha. I got up and went towards the doorway. I slid the door open and saw Inuyasha dozed off and Koga nodding off. His head snapped in my direction after he realized I stepped out.

"Suzume!" He greeted smiling at me. He got up immediately and soon stood tall looking down at me. "Glad to see nothing got you in your sleep." He tried to chuckle. I could hear the nervousness in his words. I smiled back.

"You know I'm pretty glad myself." I laughed. "So I heard you talking to Inuyasha last night." I started. I saw his face go pale and anxious.

"You uh…you did?" He stammered nervously.

"So you think it's Naraku who was here last night?" I know he was probably worried about the rest of the conversation but I can pretend not to have heard that until he decides to tell me himself.

"Oh…" He sighed. "Yeah we're pretty sure it was him. But until we know for sure you're not leaving my sight." He stated. I nodded.

"Come on let's go have breakfast." I turned to Inuyasha. "Wake up Inuyasha day's here." I called over. I saw his ears perk.

"Really I couldn't tell…especially since I can hear your sappy greetings to one another." Inuyasha retorted. He got up and gave us a smirk and walked towards the kitchen with his arms folded in his sleeves. I blushed but I didn't bother turn to see if Koga did as well. I just laughed it off and followed suit to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha where were you last night?!" Kagome shouted peeved as Inuyasha opened the door.

"Oh hush I was keeping guard outside Suzume's room! Koga and I felt an odd presence around there!" Inuyasha shouted back across the room. Arashi and Tsubame made faces as they continued to bicker until Kagome sat him. Then they cringed as he caused a minor tremor across the room. Koga and I entered soon after we heard the commotion cease.

"Um…Good morning?" I stated somewhat unsure of what to say. Kagome turned to me smiling.

"Good morning Suzume." She replied cheerily. Inuyasha groaned as he crawled up.

"Sure give her a nice greeting." He grumbled. Kagome shot him a deadly glare and he shrunk back and sat next to Miroku on the _other _side of the kitchen. Koga and I sat down across from Tsubame and Arashi, who both greeted us normally.

"What weird presence did you sense around Suzume's room Koga?" Tsubame asked.

"Remember that demon we are all looking for?" Koga replied.

"Yes. Did you sense _him?_" Tsubame replied alarmed.

"We're not exactly sure. It was either him or one of his pawns." Koga replied. "Right Mutt-face?" He turned toward Inuyasha.

"Yeah that scent didn't seem too unfamiliar." Inuyasha stated. Tsubame turned her attention to me.

"Did you happen to sense anything?" She asked worried again. I nodded.

"As soon as I entered my room last night I didn't move until I was certain the room was empty." I added my share of the night. "But I believe if it isn't Naraku then it's an almost harmless demon or haunting soul." I added again.

"Trust us Suzume it ain't no haunting soul or harmless demon." Koga said. "As much as we wished it was it can't be." I heard the worry side his certainty.

"Well then we're going to just have to be on our toes. Since he seems like he's after Suzume we can put extra precaution around her." Tsubame stated. I sighed.

"I'm fine and who says he's after just me? He's been at most of the people in this room. I think we should just stay on our toes." I stated, mainly not wanting all the attention placed on me. Just then we heard yelling coming in from down the hall. Inuyasha, Koga, Arashi, Miroku and Sango all stood up ready to fight when only Hakkaku and Ginta walk in arguing. They freaked and immediately put their hands up.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT WE SWEAR!" They simultaneously shouted frightened.

"Oh it's just you two…" Inuyasha pulled his hand away from Tetsaiga. Sango pulled her hand away from her sword and Miroku went back to sitting down and retied the rosary around his wind tunnel. I laughed a little as Koga smacked them both on their heads and yelled at them.

After our excitement was through we ate and just went through the day. Tsubame had a change in heart as she took into consideration Koga didn't have to sit outside my door last night, and asked him to be my "guard" at all times until this ordeal was through. In all honesty Koga and I were both shocked. I never left his sight the entire day. He didn't even get sidetracked if Kagome walked by. I kept his conversation with Inuyasha in the back of my mind but I was certain now I didn't dream it up. The day passed as if nothing was bothering either of us and it was almost normal, except for the whole him not taking an eye off of me thing.

It got late in the day and sunset was just approaching. We took our normal spot at the pond and watched it like we did often these past two months. I hugged my knees close and Koga and leaned back and stretched his out. I just kept my eyes transfixed on the sunset on the horizon.

"Hey Suzume," Koga started. I turned to face him. "Remember I told you I wanted to talk about something but didn't get the chance to yesterday?" I nodded. "Well I've got my chance? Willin' to listen?" Koga asked.

"Of course." I replied. Koga moved in front of me and looked like he had a worse case of anxiety than I could have.

"Well…uh…you see…" He stammered at first but cleared his throat and regained his composure. "The thing is that after you had talk to me about my meeting Kagome and Mutt face, I really never looked at 'loving' Kagome the right way. And in fact seems like I only had nothing more than a lust…" He looked down at the ground avoiding my curious gaze. "And also after looking at it like that I just noticed Kagome didn't share my feelings." I nodded.

"Was that what you wanted to say?" I asked, already knowing, and hoping that this was going to lead to his discussion with Inuyasha that I overheard.

"That was only part of it." Koga replied. "But what I've been trying to get out was that I think I love _you_." He spit out boldly but quickly. I smiled. He chuckled lightly. "Here's the part where you just tell me I'm lying and walk away isn't it?" He stated trying to sound bold still. I shook my head.

"No, this is the part where I tell you I knew that already and return the feelings." I laughed a little at his reaction. Koga just gapped at me.

"But…how…did…" He stammered.

"You and Inuyasha need to keep your voices down while I'm trying to sleep." I answered.

"So you did hear!" He exclaimed moving somewhat closer.

"Now did I ever say I heard it, I just said you guys need to keep your voices down." I giggled smirking. Technicalities; got to love them. He moved in closer.

"You could've said something first…" He whined. "Speaking if over hearing, did you happen to have Ginta help?" He asked. I nodded and he sighed. "No wonder, he practically brainwashed me into confessing this." He had already moved next to me.

"You think that's terrible? Let Kagome give you a make over and then talk to me about it." I snickered. He smiled.

"So now I know why you were all dressed up last night." He said. "And that's pretty flattering."

"How's it flattering?"

"You endured getting all dressed up just to win over my attention." He answered. "And damn it worked pretty well." His face was inches away from mine, for the first time since the day after he rescued me. Koga leaned in a little farther until an eerie wind blew past, he froze and then piercing through the silence we heard a feminine voice call out maliciously.

"_Dance of Blades!!"  
_

* * *

**AU: Yeah the romance scene in this one wasn't exactly my _best_...I've done much better with "confessions" so to speak but I didn't know wether or not to make Koga just exclaim it boldy or shyly...But my cliffhanger I think is my best one yet xD So anyways I hope you enjoyed it anyways and I apologize for my worst confessions scene ever ****Sahara**


	8. Winded

Chapter Eight: Winded

**Chapter Eight: Winded**

_"Dance of Blades!!" _

Koga had moved quickly and ducked, placing me under him. My eyes were closed tight as I pressed myself against him, scared. I heard several sounds mixed in with the others. I heard the sharp edged wind smash into the ground and water, and then a grunt from Koga as I saw him flinch when I looked up.

"Koga!" I whimpered as everything around us died down, except for the dust.

"I'm fine are you hurt?" He asked moving off of me. I shook my head. He flinched as he pulled his right leg up and was kneeling and ready to move. I looked down at his left leg and I saw a gash across his calf. We heard the feminine voice start to chuckle manically. "Damn you Kagura…" Koga muttered as he scooped me up and dashed out of the dust. I clung to him tightly. As soon as we landed outside of the dust he hissed in pain and knelt down again. I swung out of his arms and knelt beside him.

"Koga! Suzume!" I heard Kagome in the distance.

"And the Calvary is here…" I murmured. I stood up and waved. "Koga's hurt!" I shouted. He stood up defying his injury.

"I'm fine." He growled facing the woman's direction. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha took position closer to her. Kagome ran towards us.

"Here Suzume I grabbed this while I was running out." She handed my staff to me.

"Thanks."

"Suzume isn't fighting." Koga stated starting to walk off towards them.

"Excuse me with your injury you aren't either!" I snapped.

"I've already lost enough loved ones to this bitch I don't need to lose another one." Koga stated.

"And you won't, I'll be fine." I protested. "Come on Kagome." I said running ahead with her. Koga then ran by us in a blur and stopped in front of me. "No. I'm fighting." I stated before he even opened his mouth. Before I knew it he had practically attack my lips with his. He pulled off from the sudden kiss.

"Fine, if you get hurt it's on my shoulders and I won't live it down." He stated running out ahead.

"I love you too…" I muttered. "Kagome who is the woman who just attacked us?" I recovered my sense.

"That's Kagura, she's an incarnation of Naraku." Kagome answered knocking an arrow. She fired it at Kagura but she had summoned a gust of wind with her kung fu fan and sent it off course.

"_What am I supposed to do? I can't get that close without either being caught or being hurt severely._" I pondered for a moment and then got an idea. "Kagome I have an idea." I stated.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Follow me. Inuyasha and Koga might kill us later but they'll be thanking us later too." I stated.

Inuyasha sent a destructive wind scar hurdling towards Kagura but she moved into the air with one of her giant enchanted feathers. Naraku's poisonous insects surrounded her in the sky.

"Damn now I can't use my wind tunnel to suck her back down or away for good." Miroku cursed. Sango threw her Hirakotsu toward her but Kagura only hovered out of the way. She was difficult to throw any attacks on because she controlled the wind around her and them. I led Kagome around the pond and into Kagura's blind spot behind her.

"Ok she cannot see us back here and with one of your sacred arrows combined with my staff's sharpened end flying at her something is bound to harm her." I explained. Kagome quickly aimed a sacred arrow at her and fired then handed the bow off to me and I swiftly knocked my staff to it. Kagome's arrow pierced her feather and freed the air around her.

"Wha-," Kagura breathed. She had turned around. I fired the staff and it sliced her across her stomach. She cried out in pain and glared down at the both of us. "Why you little wenches!" Kagura stood up. "_Dance of Blades!_" She announced showering us with her attack. Kagome and I both let out frightened screams and ducked.

"Oh no you don't!" we suddenly heard Koga shout from above us. I looked up and saw him kicking the blades of wind away from us. Kagura's attack ceased and Koga stopped kicking. "What were you two thinking?!" He turned around and exclaimed.

"At least we hit her!" I replied. He grunted. He turned back to the defense and grunted again. I looked at his left calf and saw blood just covering from the cut down. "_It's my fault he's hurt in such a vital area…if he wasn't so distracted by me and what we were discussing he would have been able to get away…_" I thought miserably.

"Suzume! Koga!" We heard from behind. I turned.

"Tsubame! Don't come out here!" I called back seeing Tsubame running out to us with a bow and arrows in a quiver on her back.

"Go Suzume. Take Kagome with you and run with Tsubame we have it." Koga stated. Impulsively I grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her with me and began running, running much faster than my leg should've allowed me.

"Tsubame turn around! Run for it!" I yelled at her. She turned around and began running. Kagura's laugh was heard in the distance.

"Didn't think I came alone now did you guys?!" She yelled out. Suddenly something wrapped around my legs and pulled me off of my feet and dragged me backwards. I heard Kagome and Tsubame both call out my name desperately. I didn't bother to scream, unlike the last time I was swept away. I couldn't because my face was in the grass. Then I was flipped over onto my back so hard my breath was knocked out of me. Something morphed out of the ground in front of me and it was person-like. I sensed something similar to a jewel shard in it. After a moment my vision cleared and I saw a feminine figure with forest green skin, clothing made of leaves and vines for hair standing in front of me with her arms crossed, laughing. Red colored eyes stared down at me, leaving me paralyzed in fright.

"Don't you even dare touch a hair on her head wench!" Koga threatened from across the battlefield. The earthen lady then made vines bound my hands and then wrapped more around my body and had the plants raise me up like I was in a stalk for crop. She walked over slowly and reached up and ran a hand through the last few inches of my hair.

"Why not wolf-boy?" She chuckled; she had a seductive sounding voice with a pinch of insanity added to it. "Why shouldn't I touch a hair on her head?" Koga was off in the distance growling and as he was about to take off Kagura caught his attention.

"Hey Tsuta why don't you show him why he shouldn't attack." She stated icily. Tsuta looked at my face and smirked. My eyes went wide as she laughed again. A vine down on both of my legs dug into my calves and went taut around them. I shrieked loudly as my already hurt leg began to hurt ten times more and my other leg become injured as well. Tsuta stopped after a moment. I panted and felt two tears drop from my cheeks from the pain.

"You little bitch…" Koga growled.

"Tsuta will keep on hurting her and holding her hostage. But if you perhaps, had over your two jewel shards, we'll let her go." Kagura stated slyly. Koga froze, and for a moment he was in deep thought. He knelt down and reached for one shard.

"Don't do it Ko-," I was cut off when a vine covered my mouth.

"You Mangy Wolf! Don't fall for it!" Inuyasha called over to him. Koga looked over at him. "You should know Kagura isn't going to keep to her word!" He added.

"What else am I supposed to do Mutt-face!?" Koga stood up and shouted back. "What option do I have!? If I move she gets hurt, if you tried attacking I'm sure the same thing will happen. What choice do I have?" He replied. God damn it, if I only listened the first time when he had told Kagome I wasn't fighting, we wouldn't be in _this_ position. Suddenly an arrow flew from behind Tsuta and she burst into flames. I felt the vines wither and die and I fell out onto the ground landing on my back. I groaned and took in several breaths.

"That's what you get for harming _my little sister_!" Tsubame announced as Tsuta had burned to a cinder. There was a shard left in the ashes but one of the insects came by and scooped it up.

"Damn it!" Kagura cursed.

"_Wind scar!_" Inuyasha announced mid air near Kagura. She swept herself away in a gust of wind on her feather. "Damn!" Inuyasha cursed as well as she made her escape. I lied there on my back only concentrating on breathing. I coughed every other breath.

"Suzume…Suzume are you alright?" I heard Koga whimper as he carefully held me upright. I tried to nod but the blood seeping out of my leg stopped me from lying. He picked me up bridal style and was careful where he placed his hands on my legs. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Not your fault…" I managed to get out. Tsubame and Kagome ran over to us.

"How's my baby sister? Koga hurry and take her to the infirmary!" Tsubame rambled. Koga staggered the whole way to the infirmary. Everyone eventually met us there. He lied me down on the pallet gently and walked outside. I turned my head over and watched him walk out.

"Where are you going?..." I whined. He left hanging his head. Tsubame sighed and closed the door after Kagome ran in with some medical stuff of hers. "Why'd he leave?" I asked weakly. Tsubame shushed me as she began stitching up my legs and cleaning the wounds.


	9. Breathe

Chapter Nine: Breathe

**Chapter Nine: Breathe**

I took in sharp breaths as Tsubame stitched up the skin. But there was a burning pain inside of my legs as well I assumed it was because the vines had dug in and irritated the muscle.

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked the field while everyone else went back into the temple.

"That was a different demon Naraku tricked this time. He normally just sends hoards of them or reincarnates himself." Miroku stated as they walked over to the ashes and dead vines Tsuta had left behind. Sango knelt down by the vines and picked one up curiously.

"Miroku the tip of this vine is moist…" Sango stated.

"With what? It may just be the one that dug into Suzume's leg." Miroku replied. Sango shook her head.

"It's not moist with blood. It would be tinted red." She said pressing it to a blade of grass nearby. The blade of grass quickly changed color and it slowly began to wither and let off steam. "Miroku it's a poison!" Sango exclaimed. "Quick we have to tell Tsubame so she can treat her for that before it's too late!" Sango and Miroku both dashed off towards the temple.

Inuyasha saw Koga turn the corner. "_Why isn't he in there with the others?_" He wondered.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. Inuyasha turned to the frantic duo.

"What's wrong is he back?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"No! Sango took a closer look at Tsuta's vines and saw that they were tipped with a poison." Miroku stated stopping at Inuyasha while Sango sprinted by into the infirmary. Inuyasha was positive Koga heard them. Inuyasha nodded and walked over to the corner where he turned and Miroku went into the infirmary and when he opened it up the Sango was frantically explaining how she found out and shoving an antidote to Tsubame. Inuyasha rounded the corner to see Koga leaning against a beam on supporting the roof over the outer corridors. He was taking in deep breaths and clenching his fists, clenching them so tightly his arms were shaking.

"You know it's not your fault…" Inuyasha stated. Koga's attention snapped to him.

"How's it not? I should've put up more of a fight to get her not to go out there. I should've just brought her up here." Koga listed. "I should have been on my guard while we were out there." His voice faltered a bit.

"Koga stand up." Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Koga stood up. Inuyasha walked over to him and punched him across the face. "_It's not your fault she's hurt_." Inuyasha sounded out every syllable. "Now the best thing you can do for her is to just be there for her when the treatment is done." Inuyasha added. Koga snapped out of his daze and nodded. "Ok then." He added before a scream come from the infirmary.

* * *

I let out a bloodcurdling scream as Tsubame applied Sango's antidote. It burned almost as bad as the poison. I stopped screaming and clutched the pallet beneath me tightly and panted trying to catch all of my breath back. Tsubame took a rag soaked with warm water and cleaned up the blood that had dried around my cuts, being careful not to take off any of the antidote and touch the stitched up wounds. She dressed them with bandages and had finished.

"Let's go. She needs to rest." Tsubame stated exhausted. I could tell by the little light coming in the door it was late evening. Sango, Tsubame and Kagome bid me good night and left. I struggled to remain conscious, just in case Koga was going to come in but I lost the battle to fatigue and passed out.

I woke up several hours later, my vision blurred by sleep. I blinked and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around, still no sign of Koga. I sighed and looked out the door; it was sometime close to dawn. I sat up ignoring the pain in my legs and stood up. I wobbled a bit but caught my balance. I slid open the door and leaned on the post for support. I saw Koga sitting outside looking at the full moon. He turned around after hearing my stumble into the doorpost.

"Suzume!" He exclaimed running to my aide. He embraced me gently and kept me up on my feet. "I'm so glad that you're alright…" He whispered to me. I embraced him back with what little strength I had left.

"Why'd you leave the infirmary…?" I asked weakly.

"I couldn't take it…seeing you in so much pain. I told you that if you got hurt I wouldn't live it down." Koga answered holding me tighter.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been so stubborn about being out there fighting." I whimpered. I was so tired everything was just spilling out of my mouth. "After all it was _my _fault you got your leg cut open…" I stated. Koga pulled away from the embrace slightly and just held me at my waist.

"That wasn't your fault." He stated. Koga leaned down and kissed me, this time not attacking my lips. It was much softer than the last one and this time I had the chance to return it. I lost my footing again but Koga caught me without breaking the kiss. He held me up bridal style and brought me back into the infirmary. Koga broke off the kiss for air and slid the door closed behind him. "You need to get more rest." He stated placing me down on the pallet again.

"Could you stay here with me?" I asked weakly. He nodded.

"I planned on staying." He replied lying down next to me. I turned over to face him and he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and he rested his head on mine. He ran his hand through my hair and planted small kisses on me as I slowly drifted back to sleep.


	10. Acceptance

Chapter Ten: Acceptance

**Chapter Ten: Acceptance **

"Finally." Ginta murmured. Hakkaku and Ginta stood at the infirmary doorway giggling. They were probably thinking of what the reaction Tsubame was gonna have when she walked in on us resting together. Koga stirred a bit and opened one eye.

"Peeping in or something fellas?" He stated somewhat sleepy.

"What are you gonna tell Tsubame when she sees?" Ginta asked. Koga shrugged. I stirred and moaned as he moved a bit.

"So why are you standing there?" Koga asked placing his arm around me again and lying his head back down.

"Well aren't you going to get up? Eat breakfast or something?" Hakkaku inquired.

"Suzume needs rest and I really don't feel like leaving." He replied. Inuyasha walked by and saw Hakkaku and Ginta crowded around the door.

"What's with the crowd?" Inuyasha asked walking over to them with his arms crossed. I felt Koga give a low growl in his chest. Inuyasha peered over Hakkaku and Ginta. "Well, well Mangy wolf. Couldn't keep your hands off her for very long." He chuckled.

"Leave us alone…damn…" Koga groaned shutting his eyes again.

"Why are you guys huddled around the infirmary?" Koga's eyes shot open as Tsubame's voice echoed down the hall.

Hakkaku and Ginta both scrambled for composure and chimed "Good morning Tsubame." Inuyasha scoffed and kept going down the hall.

"No point in moving now…" Koga muttered. Tsubame walked in and he pretended to be asleep. Tsubame stopped outside the door.

"Are they still asleep?" She asked in a normal tone. Hakkaku and Ginta nodded violently. "Ok, could you come get them later to see me?" Tsubame asked.

"Sure." Ginta answered as she walked off. Koga waited until she was gone to heave a sigh.

"Am I in Yomi yet?" Koga chuckled. "Cause this definitely doesn't seem like it." He added planting a small kiss on my head. They both chuckled outside.

"We'll come back for you in a while boss." Hakkaku said sliding the door closed. Koga smiled and ran his hand through my hair again.

"I know your awake, how you feelin'?" Koga asked holding me close. I gave a light chuckle.

"I feel much better. Thank you." I answered. I moved my legs slightly and resisted my flinch.

"That's good. I'm gonna go see what your sister wants with me." Koga told me as he got up and leaned over me. I faced him and he kissed my lips tenderly. "Pray she doesn't send me to Yomi behind your back." He chuckled. I laughed.

"I will." I replied. He got up and left the room glancing back once.

Koga closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me Tsubame?" He asked. Tsubame was sitting on the other end of the room. She nodded not facing him. Koga walked over to her and sat across from her.

"Suzume is still asleep?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for the way I have treated you these past two months." She said clearly. Koga looked at her incredulously. "I've treated you very poorly for someone who saved my sister's life. Demon or not you deserved the thanks." She added.

"Thank for your apology Tsubame." Koga replied.

"That's not all that I wanted to say." Tsubame said. "I also wanted to say that I've noticed you really care about Suzume and it would be wrong of me to deny you both the happiness of each other's company." She added.

"So what you're sayin' is you accept me as a part of the family?" Koga asked surprised. Tsubame chuckled.

"I won't accept you as a part of the family unless you marry her." She stated.

"I have every intention to do so." Koga told her. She nodded.

"Then yes that's what I'm saying." She replied. "I have something I have to tell Suzume before she goes with you on that journey so please let her know that I want to speak to her later." Tsubame told Koga dismissing him from her room. Koga left the room and walked back to the infirmary with a wide smile upon his face.

I turned over and saw Hakkaku and Ginta walk into the room. "Hey guys. Koga left already." I told them.

"Oh well, we came to see how you were Zume." Ginta replied.

"I'm fine, my legs are just really sore." I answered. "I'll be up and about in no time."

"Oh no you won't." Koga came around the corner into the room.

"Oh yes I will." I retorted sitting up.

"Tsubame has something to tell you later, she wanted to make sure you heard it before you left with us." Koga told me. "Which in any case we'll be leaving in the next couple weeks when you're able to walk." He added.

"Oh…ok. What did Tsubame have to tell you?" I asked as he sat down beside me again ignoring Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Well, lets say, she understands that I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon Suzume." He smirked. I looked at him clueless. "She has _accepted me and apologized_ for treating me this way for the past two months." Koga spelled out for me.

"Are you serious!?" I nearly tackled him. I caught him so off guard with my reaction; I think I even caught myself off guard. I was starting to regret moving my legs cause once I shifted their position they stung. "That's great that she did that!" I added hiding the fact that if my legs could speak right now they would be screaming bloody murder at me. He smiled at me as I grinned wildly at him.

"I think you forgot about two things." He chuckled.

"What?" I asked befuddled slightly.

"Your two injuries." He stated, he saw me flinch earlier. I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah…I guess I did…" I stated. He gave me another small peck on the lips.


	11. Additions

Chapter Eleven:

**Chapter Eleven: Additions**

Koga helped me get to Tsubame's room and stood outside so he could help me back to my room later. I sat across from Tsubame on the cushion and she had sighed, and her expression looked as if she was trying to word what she was going to say. She finally met my eyes and spoke.

"I know that I can't take mother's place in this. I'm only your sister and I have to let you make your own life decisions sometime." Tsubame stated boldly. I nodded; her words were cutting like a knife at me thinking about losing a connection with her. "There are two things I wanted to get out to you now." She added.

"Yes Tsubame?" I replied.

"The first one is my apology for treating Koga like an outsider, and like he was a killer instead of a savior to you." She said. "The second one is that I wanted to let you know when I would really want you back home." Her statement confused me.

"But, uh, you just said something about not being…mom…?" I stuttered. She nodded.

"I know. I just want you home around a certain time and I'm sure you'll agree with me after I tell you the reason why." She cleared up. "Well Suzume, remember how Arashi and I were talking about children?" a smile crawled its way on her lips. I gapped.

"Wha-are…you pregnant?" I breathed. She nodded and I again ignored my painful injuries and nearly tackled her. "Oh Tsubame you're gonna be a great mother! I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt!" I exclaimed. We embraced for a period of time before we calmed down. "When do you need me back?" I asked. "How many months?" I scrambled around the question.

"Eight months. Please keep track because I know when you're distracted you tend to forget many things." Tsubame smiled. I nodded. This was a lot of information to take in. All of the sudden she just out of the blue tells Koga she was sorry and now I have a niece or nephew on the way.

We bid farewell so we both could rest, and Koga was still faithfully waiting outside.

"She's having a kid?" Koga asked in a hushed and astonished voice. I could tell he hadn't seen this coming either. I nodded happily and hugged him.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" I almost squealed again. I swayed a bit and he did with me.

"That's great Suzume." He agreed. "And now its time for the excitement to end and for you to go rest." He reminded me. We broke apart from the embrace and headed back to my room. Once there slid the open and then closed quickly behind us. Koga helped me to my pallet and then he lied down with me.

"Aren't you gonna go eat, or socialize or something?" I asked. "I would assume your hungry." Coincidently after I stated that his stomach growled. "Well now I'm not gonna assume."

"Too bad for you, you're more important than those things." Koga had stated snuggling in closer to me and pulling me into him. It felt nice to be surrounded by his arms.

"Well too bad for you, you _need_ to eat to stay alive and be with me." I stated as slyly as I could.

"I've gone _weeks_ without food before Suzume, one day won't kill me." He chuckled. I merely nodded and leaned my head against his chest, I was starting to get sleepy again.

"Well you don't _have to_ go weeks without it anymore especially here." I retorted.

"Well guess what?"

"Still not moving?" I stated. He nodded.


	12. Time's up

Chapter Twelve: Time's up

**Chapter Twelve: Time's up**

The two weeks didn't fly by like I had wanted them too. My movement was limited to from one end of the room to the other unless I had someone present through the halls. I was an injury magnet I suppose. I could walk on my own just fine by the end of the second week like we thought and with little to no pain whatsoever.

I knelt down over my rucksack folding in two kimonos identical to the one I always wore and a few spiritual belongings. Koga came into the room and sat down cross-legged across from me while I packed.

"Hayate is here…" He grumbled. I rolled my eyes and slung the pack on my shoulder and walked out the door, and waited for Koga to catch up as soon as I left the room. We walked to the front of the temple where people normally entered to pray, and meet us and such. We made it there and I saw Hayate staring up at the Buddha statue.

"Good day Hayate." I greeted him politely. He averted his attention to me and nodded.

"I uh heard you were leaving on a pilgrimage thing." He stated. "Something about a demon and spiritual power?" I blinked.

"How did you learn of this?" I asked surprised.

"Well Tsubame had told Arashi who in turn had to stay away from the daimyo until you returned and she has their child, and he couldn't lie to the village he has sworn to protect now. So he had to tell us why you were unavailable to take care of Tsubame." Hayate explained. I felt my face go red with embarrassment and somewhat anger. I would have to get Arashi later now wouldn't I?

"Oh…I see…" I managed to grit. "Well thank you for coming to see me before I set off." I remained perfectly calm as I serenaded him my false gratitude. I didn't need him to come and see me off like we were the closest people could get. He's like that one annoying bug that just never seems to go away no matter how many times you swat at it. Not that I hated being around him its just I didn't particularly like or dislike him and Koga probably had his fur on end even knowing this guy was a suitor of mine.

"Well Tsubame has informed us that you will be back around the same time she is ready to have her child. The village will welcome you back with open arms Zume." He stated.

"Please Hayate call me by my respectful name. _Su_zume…" I corrected. He nodded.

"Right…my apologies." Hayate stammered. "I will be off now so I wish you and Koga a safe journey." He added. I nodded and grinned.

"Thank you Hayate. Have a nice day." I bid him farewell as he left the temple. I sighed and turned to Koga.

"Do you know how ready I was to punch him when he used your nickname?" Koga was on the brink of growling. Oh boy…

"I could only imagine." I stated making him feel a little superior for now. Until I set the boundaries on how far he could take his protective nature about me. We went back through the temple to pick up the rest of our belongings and get Hakkaku and Ginta, and say our final farewells.

Inuyasha, and Kagome's group was leaving at the same time and we had decided to stick with them until it came time to part ways and cover more ground for Naraku. We went looking for them after we had spoken to Arashi and Tsubame one last time.

"I only wish I could stay and help you through this Tsubame…" I stated hugging her.

"It's quite alright ok. I understand you made the obligation to repay Koga long before you or I even knew about my little blessing." She laughed a bit with me.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said tearing up a bit. She nodded.

"I will miss you too." She replied. Arashi and Koga just watched our sappy sister moment and they were going to have to get used to being brother-in-laws once Koga and I came back.

To make the story blunt and to the point Koga had asked me to marry him either once we got back or once Naraku was defeated and so from there we picked the sooner over the later option. We were also saving it as a surprise to Tsubame once we got back because if there's one thing she'll adore over the new born is planning my wedding.

Koga and Arashi exchanged a goodbye, not sappy like ours but a goodbye. They followed us out to the temple entrance and exit and waved us goodbye with Inuyasha's group. After we got a great distance from the village I felt almost detached and forever apart from my home. Like there was a piece of me missing or the part was hollowed out. I had realized then, I had _never_ been away from home except on errands in the forest. But going in and doing those errands I always had the intention of going back home that day, while I'm out here I don't know if I will survive the eight months tracking Naraku and fighting countless smaller battles. I didn't know if I could keep this all up with my conscious nagging inside me that I was leaving Tsubame to go through pregnancy without her sister, her only remaining family. Koga took my hand as we were walking. Hakkaku and Ginta walked beside one another behind us and Inuyasha's group was traveling next to us as well. I could only imagine all of them saw the anxiety on my face while I was in deep thought. I just watched my feet as we walked further and further away from that part of my life.

We had left late that morning, and arrived at a fork where it was easy to part with Inuyasha's group that afternoon.

"Hey next time we see each other I need a set of beads for Koga." I said to Kagome giving her a friendly hug.

"Of course I'll try to get them for you." Kagome replied. I gave Sango a friendly hug as well and Inuyasha and Koga exchanged a couple "profound" words that we only saw fit to keep in the profanity section of our languages.

"Ok Mutt Face we'll be seeing you at Naraku's funeral once we find him." Koga stated smugly crossing his arms across his chest. Inuyasha mimicked and scoffed.

"Oh come on you think you guys could take him on alone? Get real Mangy wolf we'll be the ones who take him out." Inuyasha replied. Kagome and I rolled our eyes and then just dragged them away from their annoying competitive debate.

It became very dark out before we could find a village to crash in so we had made a small camp out in the woods. Ginta made a fire pit and Hakkaku scouted the area while I rummaged through my bag for some preserved or baked food I had saved for the first part of the trip. Koga assumed I forgot it so he went off to find something out in the woods to bring back and cook. I pulled out a few drawstring bags and smiled to myself knowing I hadn't forgotten them.

"Hey Ginta we won't go hungry tonight!" I stated happily. He chuckled with me. Koga had come back (empty handed mind you), and Hakkaku was relieved of guard duty, and we ate and had settled down for the night underneath the stars.

I had packed a blanket with me as well and Koga and I leaned underneath a tree wrapped in it. I rested my head on his shoulder as we looked out into the night, through the leaves. There were a few wide open areas where the tree branches weren't touching and exposed the starry sky. The night was peaceful and silent aside from Hakkaku and Ginta's obnoxious snoring. Every once in a while one of them would turn over and land on the other and we'd only sit there and chuckled at them. Koga rested his head on mine after a while.

"I think you might be more comfortable laying down." He whispered. I closed my eyes and turned my face over in his shoulder.

"Perhaps. I don't really care how I sleep just if I even get to sleep." I said. Koga gently forced me down and lied down behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Although your idea is definitely a good one." I giggled. He kissed the top of my head.

"Go to sleep if you're that tired then." He replied.

"You know what I will." I retorted. "Now hush and let me relax."

"Good night" Koga said.

"Good night to you too." I said before shutting my eyes the remainder of the night.


	13. Stop and smell the Iris

**Ok so I started moving this a little slow at first just so you and I both can get a feel for the characters and their roles but now I'm gonna make some mediocre time skips to suffice and make it move along a little quicker. I'll probably end up having fewer chapters now but they will be longer with the ideas I have. Ok well I hope you enjoy this next chapter! ~Sahara**

**Chapter 13: Stop and smell the Irises**

A month had already past since we first started off from my village and everything was going pretty smoothly. Except for finding Naraku, everything but that always went smoothly. We had come across dead end after dead end to his trails and how we couldn't sense him as well. We had fought numerous pointless demons and we had found one with a jewel shard. I held onto that one.

We were walking on through the woods again, on an old beaten path used by traveling merchants no doubt. We walked in almost utter silence except for the fact Hakkaku and Ginta piped up with something pointless or a plea to slow down. Koga had walked beside me the entire way so far. I could feel that I was an extra burden because I know that Koga would prefer to run instead of walking along at this pace.

"Koga can we please take a break we've been walking for days straight with barely any sleep!" Hakkaku made one final plea.

"We'll take a break at the next village that way we can buy a room at an inn and get some food as well." Koga stated. I looked over confused.

"How do you suppose we buy the room?" I asked.

"Well we use money." Koga replied.

"What money? We ran out at the last village bribing the inn keeper to let you three in." The inn keep didn't want demons in his rooms so we had to pay extra. That ticked me off. A hint of realization spread across Koga's face.

"Oh…" He said. "Well…I don't know…We'll figure something out." He said stopping that conversation. I sighed and just enjoyed the scenery from that point on. Koga grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand. But that was a short lived moment of bliss in our exhausted states.

Something sharp flew from the trees and cut along both our hands. I immediately reached for my staff upon my back and dropped my rucksack. Koga assumed a ready position growling. I looked down at the ground to see the weapon and to my surprise I saw a _leaf_, stuck upright in the ground.

"We were attacked by a _leaf?!_" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh that wretched bitch…" Koga growled. "Ayame show yourself!" soon after Koga shouted this, a whirlwind formed in front of us and there stood a young woman with red pigtails in a wolf demon's attire similar to Koga's except it was white fur. She had a look of anger upon her face.

"Koga! First Kagome and now _this_ girl!" She shouted. "What charm have these two priestesses placed on your mind?" She blurted out angrily.

"Ayame will you just stopping butting into my life!" Koga shouted back. "You know I'll admit I was wrong about Kagome and I because she didn't have the feelings in return but Suzume is different!"

"_Su-zu-__me__?" _Ayame sounded out. "Why do all their names sound like mine?!" At this point I almost had enough of the childish shouting.

"Hey its only the last syllable that resembles yours and who the hell are you anyway?" I butt in. Ginta came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"That's Ayame, the other girl I told you about." He said.

"Oh...So _you're_ Ayame." I stated.

"Yes. And I can guess you're Suzume." She huffed crossing her arms in a childish fit. "You're the little hussy who's stolen my Koga!" She accused.

"Excuse _me_, _hussy_? Am I dressed like a roadside whore to you? I didn't _steal_ anyone, you can't steal anybody! He is with _me_ by his own free will!"I lost my cool. "So before you go throwing random sharpened leaves, and nasty accusations at people grow up and get your facts right!" I finished. All four of the wolf demons were gawking at me like I had committed murder or some unspeakable heresy.

"That's it no little human girl is gonna talk to me like that!" Ayame sprung up into the air and threw some leaves again. I spun my staff in a quick figure eight and dispelled them in mid flight. Koga then stepped between us and restrained us both. We stood on opposites sides of Koga and exchanged warring glares at one another.

"That's enough!" Koga shouted. "Look we can either handle this violently or make it worse or we can settle it with words and get somewhere." Koga stated. He was the pack leader for a reason I suppose. Ayame crossed her arms in a huff again.

"Priss…"

"Hussy…" We both muttered. Soon enough Koga had all of us sitting in a circle in a clearing off of the road and discussing what was going on.

I thankfully sat next to Koga and Ginta, but across from the prissy Ayame.

"Ayame, listen I _don't_ remember the lunar rainbow and whatever promise I made you, and I highly doubt that if I did we would be together." Koga started off.

"Why wouldn't we be together?" Ayame persisted. "You promised to _marry_ me!"

"Ayame I barely even knew you!" Koga retorted.

"Tons of marriages now are arranged!" Ayame kept persisting.

"So what we have freedom to choose! Why not use it?" Koga argued. "Listen Ayame I just don't feel that way for you…" Koga stated more calmly. Ayame looked down dejectedly.

"Yet you'll feel like that for mere mortal women…" Ayame muttered. She glanced up. "Did you ever feel like how I feel for you? Ever?" Ayame asked. Koga gulped. I saw the tension and embarrassment rise in his face.

"Maybe once upon a time…but I don't now and that's all that matters!" He replied. He tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"How can you say feelings like that before don't matter?" Ayame persisted. This was like Hayate and I just on a larger scale. Me trying to tell Hayate nicely that I wasn't interested without putting it so bluntly like Koga had to Ayame. Now I honestly felt for the girl, but only felt sorry for her in the aspect Koga did something wrong. Otherwise I want to tear her whiney, prissy head off.

"They don't matter because that was then and this is now!" Koga answered sternly. "Ayame, are you still trying to make yourself see the sacred jewel shards?" She looked up at him as he asked the question.

"Yes, if it gets you to love me." She replied. Right then and there I noticed the pattern. Even if it was brought up to me before it had hit me harder now than before. He has loved women who could sense sacred jewel shards. Ayame was trying to learn how to do so. I held back a couple of choice words for a moment and turned to Koga. He looked at the ground; I could see the thoughts running through his mind as he gazed intently in thought.

"No Ayame, it won't get me to love you." Koga replied calmly. "I suggest you give up trying to sense them like Kagome does. It won't do you any good to waste your precious time trying to win me over with something that won't work." Koga stated as diplomatically as he's probably ever said.

"It's not a waste of time! Even if learning how to do that won't get you to love me then I can at least be useful to you against Naraku!" Ayame persisted yet again.

"Sorry but your assistance isn't required." I managed to get out, less angrily than I had intended. "We can find and handle Naraku just fine on our own. We don't need you." I finished.

"Oh what? Are you afraid I might steal Koga back from you?" Ayame said in malice. My face twitched again at her insolence.

"I am not frightened by you in any way, shape, or form. Whether it is on the battlefield, in love, or anything else." I said back just as maliciously. "In fact I'm only telling you that because you'd be in our way most of the time. I can already see the shards myself, and your whining would keep us up at night." Her facial expression was quite priceless as I began to stand up. "Now if you'll excuse me I think that we should part ways here. No need to bother each other over this trivial love triangle mess. Much more important situations will befall us soon and our energy is needed for them." I said walking away. Ginta and Hakkaku followed suite as soon as Ayame burst out.

"_She can see the jewel shards too!!??_"

I sat on a hill and felt the cool breeze move the hair from my face and shoulders. I took in a deep breath and sighed as it passed by. We were finally out of the woods with no village in sight. We were stuck outside again for the night. I didn't mind it too much, Koga was quite warm to sleep next to. It was night now and Ayame had ceased to pester us….for now…so she says.

"Hey…" Koga started as he took a seat next to me. He looked up at the sky where I was looking.

"What in the world is a lunar rainbow?" I asked. He sighed and looked back down.

"Why can't we drop this?" He replied. "It's not important…It was just the past."

"It's important to me. I think that if you and I are going to spend the rest of our mortal lives together then by all means we should communicate. Now, what the hell is a lunar rainbow?" I replied. He sighed.

"It was…when a full moon was out and it had just stopped raining. The moonlight had the same effect as the sun did on the rain during the day." Koga explained.

"You speak of it as if it were true." I stated.

"Well…maybe it was…" Koga stuttered. I turned to face him. My expression must have frightened him a bit. "You're going to hate me…" he almost whimpered.

"You remember it…don't you?" I asked shocked. He nodded. "Then why didn't you just tell her, sorry I made a promise and broke it? Why did you promise yourself to me _knowing _you did it for her?" I asked. He appeared dejected now. Obviously upset with this dilemma.

"I forgot all about it when I was with you and I figured I would never see her again in my life!" Koga started to explain. "Suzume you have to believe me when I say this," Koga grabbed my hands and clasped them together. He moved closer to me. "I love you. Not Kagome, not Ayame. _You_." He peered right into my eyes and I see the sincerity. I could see the love sitting there glistening in them.

"I…I love you too." We hadn't said this to each other too often. The words were still a little foreign to me. Never having said them to anyone but my sister and my father.

"I promise _you_. Nothing in this world could possibly change or sway the way I feel about you." Koga kept going on. Before he had the next chance to open his mouth and dig his hole further I kissed him. It wasn't any old kiss either; we decided to drag it out. It is however unfortunate how Ginta and Hakkaku had to interrupt our moment.

"Hey Ko-GET A ROOM!" Hakkaku shouted.

"Hakkaku there are no ROOMS out here!" Ginta argued.

"Well then they shouldn't do that here!"

"Will you two knock it off it was only a kiss!" Koga finally finished. "Now what do you two want?"

"Who's taking the first night watch?" They both asked simultaneously. Koga and I sighed at the same time.

"I will. Go to bed I'll wake one of you when it's time to change." Koga replied. They both agreed and left, Hakkaku snickering the entire way back.

"Of course he'll take first watch he was gonna be up anyways." Hakkaku 'whispered'. Koga and I rolled our eyes and laughed. The terrible moments involving Ayame were pretty much through, we were under the stars together, and that was enough to sate me.

"Go to sleep Suzume." Koga told me. We both lied down and I snuggled in closer to him. I closed my eyes and let the sound of his heartbeat lull me to sleep.


	14. Are we there yet?

Midoriko's Shadow

**Chapter fourteen: Are we there yet?**

I have to say, traveling around the country side as much as we did; it got really old really quick. For me at least. I was still a human no matter who I was traveling with, in love with, associated with, etcetera. I like to be indoors every so often when I sleep. Especially when it's raining, like it was now.

All four of us had taken shelter underneath a large tree. Note to anyone traveling with wolf demons; they make appear to look human, but when wet they smell exactly like wet dogs.

"Did you guys want to at least try to find some better shelter?" I asked.

"Not in this storm…just better to stay put." Koga stated. We were all sopping wet, so I didn't see a problem with trying to find a better spot. We were already pretty damn wet.

"Well, we're already pretty wet so why don't we just keep walking…?" I stated again. Koga sighed.

"Fine, if you want to that badly." Koga said. I won. Yay me.

"Where do you think we are anyways? I can't recognize the surroundings because of the rain." Ginta asked.

"I can conclude that we are on a mountain." Koga said. "That's all I can come up with for now." He answered. We weren't exactly following any specific trail to find Naraku. We were trying to find a trail to be honest. No demons with any information on his whereabouts showed up, and we didn't have a map. According to them we are going off of "instinct".

Another note, never go off of pure "instinct".

We wandered on an old beaten path all the way up the mountain side. The rain had yet to cease and it was ridiculous how much water was actually coming down. I eventually gave up hope of the rain ever halting so I didn't bother to cover myself up for it. Finally we all had looked forward and simultaneously gasped in amazement. We could see the gate to a village. It was a miracle!

"Come on guys, food and shelter!" I shouted excitedly running ahead. Koga had called something out to me but I didn't exactly catch it. I kept on going in the hopes of just being able to finally sleep underneath a roof again. Apparently whatever Koga had called out was important cause he had sped up to get in front of me.

"It reeks of Demons here. Can't you feel it?" Koga stated stopping me abruptly. Now that he mentioned it I could _sense_ some remnants of demonic aura but I also felt another power lurking about, it wasn't a horrid feeling or even a pleasant one, but it was powerful. Not like Naraku's from what I could tell.

"Whatever demons were here they are no longer present." I stated walking past him, latching onto his hand. "I feel another compulsion here though. I want to check it out once we are able to get settled down here and rest for a while." We walked in to see some houses were nearly demolished, some were sort of burnt to cinders. We all gawked at the aged destruction. It was apparent here that this was done some time ago. We quickly spread out for survivors and found a gravesite, confirming our earlier suspicion of no one being there. We then finally found a house that was most intact and took shelter there.

"What do you think happened to this village?" I inquired to Koga as we lied still on some old dusted mats.

"There's a scent here that is _extremely _familiar. Two of them. I can place one on Naraku faintly, but the other one I just can't recall right now…" He trailed off. He was exhausted. Hakkaku and Ginta had already passed out nearby us but I had kept us both up with the awesome power I felt emanating nearby. It was almost sickening. Hard to place a finger on what or even who it could be. There was this sinking feeling that it was something evil and at the same time there was this feeling of relief that it wasn't. Koga's breathing had even out into a slow pace, meaning he was asleep. I turned over onto my side and tried to sleep with the knots in my stomach. The power was just so overwhelming.

Only after half an hour trying to sleep I freed myself from Koga's protective hold and exited the house. The rain had begun to drizzle and the power became much more clear and crisp to the senses. The strangest thing about this was it felt like it was one with my senses. I could faintly see a trail, I could smell it's bitter sweet scent, taste its strength, feel it coursing in and around me, and hear it calling out to me. Just like how a siren lures the sailors to their untimely death, I followed its temptation.

This was probably the most confusing sensation I'd ever felt in my entire life. I felt safe going towards it but felt in danger because I had no idea what it was. I followed the faint trail, sensing its power grow as I exited the village on another beaten path. It started heading slightly up the mountain. I saw the mouth of a cave some ways away. I could feel the power surging through me and everywhere around me now, it was no doubt coming from the cave. I finally made it to the entrance and clearly could see a barrier. I observed it a bit. The power was still calling me in, I could feel the sacred jewel's presence lingering here in a away. I was anxious, very anxious. I reached my hand out to see if the barrier would welcome me or not. I felt my finger puncture the barrier and made one of the most crucial decisions of my life. I stepped through.

After making it to the end of the cavernous pathway, I saw something I thought I would never see in my life.

I gawked at it, the resting place of Midoriko. No words were able to sputter out of my mouth, and I felt more than my voice being drained. My sight began to fade to black and I fell limp to the ground.

_I'm the reason you're able to sense the shards the way you do. It's how Kikyou passed on the sense to Kagome. I am you, and you are me. _A feminine voice was speaking to me. I stood in a pitch black area. I looked around with no sense of direction. The voice was omniscient for the time being. "Who's there?" I felt for my staff and realized I didn't have it on me. It was next to Koga. A sign that I was unarmed. "Show yourself!" I demanded. _I have no need to. _"What do you mean you have no need to?" I asked aloud. "That's just ridiculous." _Not to us priestesses it shouldn't be. You are my reincarnation Suzume dear. _"Who are you?!" I practically shouted. "Reincarnation of who?" _Midoriko. _"I thought your soul was trapped in the sacred jewel?" I questioned. _Spirits and souls have their differences. My soul may have been encased but my spirit went on. When the Sacred jewel was shattered my soul reunited with my spirit inside of you. The ability to sense the shards never would've emerged in you if it hadn't have broken. _Finally Midoriko appeared in front of me. _I know well that you don't need to have an explanation of how the jewel came to be, and the extent of its powers. I chose you because I knew how aware you were going to be. So Suzume, your dying question on how you were able to see the shards has been answered. Now go out and aid the others in purging the world of those who seek to harness its powers for evil deeds and fight to protect it. Piece it back together and let the four souls be whole again. _She disappeared with that last statement and lay still and silent, letting all the visions' words sink into my mind.


	15. Rude Awakenings

Midoriko's Shadow 15

**Chapter 15: Rude Awakenings**

Koga stirred slightly in his slumber. Unbeknownst to him where Suzume had run off to alone or when she ran off. The pitter patter of the rain on the roof had ceased and all was still. Hakkaku and Ginta both snored in unison obnoxiously sprawled out comfortably in front of a decimated fire pit. Hakkaku's hand fell in Ginta's face and Ginta woke startled.

"AH!" Ginta flew up. "Hakkaku! Watch where your hand falls will ya?" He shouted at the still sleeping Hakkaku. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh well no sense in waking him up to yell…" Ginta looked around the room, since he didn't get much of a glimpse of when he entered. He and Hakkaku conked right out upon entering. He looked over to the other side and saw Koga sleeping soundly….alone?

_______________________________________________________

I got back off of my knees to take a closer examination of the stalagmite remains of history. I couldn't believe I was here. I was only told and told my own, stories of this extraordinary place. I blinked so many times no one could've ever kept track.

"Midoriko…" I murmured astonished at the sight. I was looking right up into her face. The lifeless, beautiful face of the priestess who brought the sacred jewel into our world. How much more I could possibly say on this matter; absolutely nothing. I couldn't believe I was her reincarnation, though possibly crossed my mind once, I still couldn't grasp the actuality of it. When she visited me in my sleep just then her explanation of Kikyou and Kagome helped me see how I saw shards. It all made perfect sense now.

If only I could show Koga.

_Koga_! As soon as that thought crossed my mind I had to hurry out of the cavern, fearing that Koga feared the worst for me!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginta gave a puzzled look in Koga's direction. He looked around and he peered outside the door but there was no sign of Koga's mate. He debated with himself to say anything to Koga, or to try and find her on her own. Either way he was going to have to spill the beans sometime. Can't keep much from Koga after all, he wasn't _that_ dense.

Ginta balanced the imaginary scale in his mind. Tell Koga, don't tell Koga, tell Koga, don't tell Koga.

What if Suzume was captured by a demon and the only being strong enough to defeat it was Koga? Yeah Koga's waking up.

Ginta started over towards Koga in a quiet manner. He leaned down and tapped on his shoulder a couple of times.

"Koga…Koooooooogaaaaaa…." Ginta coaxed. "You need to wake up!" Ginta said a little louder. Koga grunted and groaned as he turned over.

"Ginta…the hell is with waking me up I just fell asleep…" Koga muttered. He opened his eyes and looked past where Suzume should've been. He shot up right quickly. "Where's Suzume?" He asked frantically. Ginta shrugged.

"That's why I woke you, I wasn't sure where she was and I didn't want to go get involved in something that ended tragically." Ginta explained. As soon as the word "tragically" past through his mouth Koga shot up onto his feet.

"Ginta…How would it end tragically?" Koga inquired. Ginta shrugged.

"I didn't know if she left upon her own will or if something lured her away so I decided to assume the worst…" Ginta explained. All the while Hakkaku slept soundly Koga glanced around the room. He spotted Suzume's staff near where she had been sleeping. Koga had assumed the worst too.

I ran as fast I could possibly run to the entrance of the cavern. I nearly tripped over every rock placed in the walkway. I finally made it to the entrance and plunged out of the barrier.

This moment had some how become worse. I stood motionless as I saw a pack of demons, surrounding the cave entrance. I stood bug-eyed trying to take in how many were actually there. There were way more than I could ever take on, especially without my staff. I felt helpless. I decided to turn around and high tail it back into the cave. I stood motionless again once I was behind the barrier. Some of the smaller more imbecilic demons attempted ramming through the barrier to no avail. They sizzled up and were given shocks as soon as they touched it. This scene was looking all too familiar. I was backed into a cave by demons. I found the correlation now. These demons knew that I was Midoriko's reincarnation. They sought me out kill me and absorb the power Midoriko had passed onto me.

Right about now I was hoping Koga assumed the worst so he would be more ruthless in killing these wretched demons. Or at least knowing I left. I took a seat and watched as the demons tried to come after me.

Koga picked up her staff and stormed out the door barking orders at Ginta to get Hakkaku up and to follow his scent A-S-A-P.

Now the scent hit him, it was that demon slayer Sango who had traveled with Inuyasha and Kagome. This must have been her village.

"_Now it all makes sense as to why she's out for Naraku's head like us. He attacked her village._" Koga thought to himself. He picked up Suzume's scent after he exited the tent. It was hard to tell because of all the rain, but he picked it up. He also picked up the stench of demons. Koga sped off with his extraordinary speed in the direction of Suzume's and the demons' scents.

I sat perfectly still, watching the demons one by one attempt to break down the barrier. I wasn't worried. The only thing I was really concerned about was if Koga and them couldn't find me and I was trapped here to fend for myself without much of anything. I closed my eyes and began to meditate. I had nothing else to do so, might as well have.

My mind was perfectly clear, the sound of the demons echoed in reality. I had my mind focused on several peaceful thoughts. One of them being in Koga's arms soon, another sitting with my sister cradling her new born, and the last one of being back home with Koga.

Much time must have passed between my thoughts because I had just noticed that Koga was killing the demons with ease. I ran out to the edge of the barrier to see what was going on.

"Suzume!" Koga called out to me. "Suzume are you ok?" He called frantically tearing demons apart with a free hand and with several kicks.

"Koga!" I called back gleefully. "I'm fine!" He jumped next to the barrier and held my staff out for me. I stepped out and took it. Koga immediately went back to slaughtering some demons. When one came at me I quickly spun my staff and scared it off with sacred aura. I got in a battle ready pose with the staff and began to fight them off one by one.

By the time Ginta and Hakkaku had reached us Koga and I had the demons taken care of. Both of us were exhausted, out of breath and covered in demon blood. Koga walked slowly over to me and threw his arms over me.

"Why did you leave?" He asked as I embraced him back.

"Remember that power I felt…I couldn't sleep, I had to come see it. I'm glad I did." I said not bothering to stifle the tired laughter I let out. He looked at me confused. "I'm Midoriko's reincarnation." I finished in a low voice.

"_What?!_" he shouted astonished. "Who the hell is Midoriko?" Him asking this was weird to me. How does a demon not know the origins of the sacred jewel? I grabbed his hand and led him towards the cave. "Suzume I can sense this barrier is sacred. I can't pass through it."

"Just trust me. You have good intentions and your with me." I reassured him. "Ginta, Hakkaku come on." I called out. They followed behind and came through the barrier with me with no problems. I led them through the cavern into the encompassed piece of time. They all awed at it.

"She's Midoriko. She's the priestess who brought the sacred jewel into existence." I answered. "For seven days and seven nights straight she was ruthlessly attacked by these demons until finally one of them caught her in its jaw. To keep the demons from taking her power she forced all of her power and the demons into one and it burst from her body as the Sacred jewel." I summarized. Koga turned to look down at me.

"And you're her reincarnation?" he inquired. I simply nodded.

"Yes." And with that his end of our original deal was sealed. I now understood why I could see jewel shards like Kagome.


	16. Interuptions

Midoriko's Shadow

**Chapter 16: Interuptions**

Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and I all walked back to the destroyed village in silence. Koga had his arm around my waist and had pulled me closer to him than usual. I was exhausted, and I'm sure Koga was as well. No matter how well he disguised it. Before I even realized it Koga was moving the sheet that closed off the doorway in the abandoned hut we took shelter in. Ginta and Hakkaku walked in after us and both collapsed obnoxiously back where they were previously sleeping. Of course wouldn't anyone guess they toppled onto each other and fell sleep immediately. I laughed a little at their actions as Koga led me back to where we were sleeping before.

"I'm really sorry that I ran off without you Koga." I apologized. Koga shook his head.

"It doesn't matter really. Suzume you're fine, we found out why you can see shards, and we can finally sleep." Koga replied. He sat up against the wall and nearly threw his head back. He closed his eyes. I kneeled next to him for a moment and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back, and there he lost his cover. He kissed back tiredly. I broke off and leaned next to him. He looked at me slightly confused.

"You're tired. Just rest." I replied. Koga gave a weak smile and leaned his head back. Soon as he closed his eyes I knew he had fallen asleep. I sighed contentedly and nearly dozed off myself.

I still couldn't sleep. The fatigue was setting in seriously now. My muscles now ached from the fight. My mind was restless, the idea of being her reincarnation before made me giddy and laugh at my self, but now knowing I was, I was so astounded. I felt a weary smile creep across my lips. Then a thought hit me, did Naraku know this about me? If we ever found him, could he use this against me some how? Could he take advantage of me?

I felt a shiver coarse through my spine just letting those thoughts cross my mind. I glanced over a Koga, who was still sleeping soundly. I smiled weakly again; he looked so serene, and so different. Earlier on this day, he had a war face on. Now, he reminded me of a tired puppy. Looking at him, sitting here, leaning partially on me, I knew that Naraku couldn't accomplish _anything_ without going through him first. I planted a light kiss on his cheek and curled up closer to him.

And finally, my eyes shut and my restless mind subsided.

After resting there another day, we were back on the road. Trudging along on our "merry" way. Our stomachs were totally empty, our feet were sore, and the only thing that could make this day any worse, was running into Ayame. Thank goodness we didn't. I think I might've actually done something to physically harm her.

I looked forward as Koga seemed to feel like playing follow the leader. I sighed. Something was irritating him, and it wasn't the complaints I just mentioned.

But, nonetheless, I know that when people are irritable they want to be alone, I just give them their own space. I know that I hate it when people pry when I'm apparently upset, so I'll just leave it be; for now. I fell back to walk with Hakkaku and Ginta.

**"**Why do you think Koga is so aloof today?" I asked them.

"What's 'aloof'?" Hakkaku replied. I sighed.

"It's distant, right?" Ginta answered, half asking me to confirm it,

"Yeah sort of. Do you two know why?" I responded. Both of them shook their heads.

"Nope."

"Notta clue." I sighed at their unison negative answers. I looked sadly back at him walking ahead of us. I wanted to close the gap between us by just running up there and taking his arm but, I felt as though I shouldn't.

"Do you-," I started. "Do you think it's because of what I did the other day?" I asked them, paranoid about my solo actions now. They both shrugged.

"I don't see how it could be Zume." Ginta answered.

"Hey there has got to be a cuter nickname for her than 'Zume'." Hakkaku argued.

"Yeah like what, Hakkaku?" Ginta retorted. I watched them argue, puzzled at what they were coming up with. Finally, sometime after I had distracted myself with Koga and the surrounding scenery, I heard them both announce the name "Zu-Zu." I faced them befuddled.

"Zu-Zu?" I stated. "I think Suzu is more acceptable than that." Oh no I was in this debate now and out of sense of pride I couldn't back out. To my relief they both announced "SUZU!" and were happily calling me that every chance they got.

We walked down the mountain path a few more miles, and the sun was getting lower. Finally, Koga said something.

"Hey, guys." Koga started. We all halted when he did. "There's a village down there." I ran to join him where he was standing to see the village. The other two followed suite. "Do we want to try our luck and see if they'll offer us a place to stay?" Koga asked. I looked skeptically down at the village. It was rather small. We could offer protection for a warm meal and a place to stay. But, would they need the protection?

"We could offer protection in exchange, but the question is do they need it?" I suggested. I peered up at Koga's face. He was contemplating. Then another suggestion hit. "You know, you guys, for a bunch of demons, look an awful lot like people." I stated slyly. They all three looked at me puzzled.

"Your point is…" Hakkaku strayed off.

"The point is if we could snatch some normal looking clothes for you, you three could look like travelers!" I summed up.

"Where would the clothes come from?" Koga asked. He stumped me there.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could steal some from some travelers-," I stopped. "Nah. I'm about to result to thievery." I pondered a bit longer on ways to convince the villagers to let us stay.

"I think our best bet is to just offer protection of some sort. It's the best we can do." Koga decided, crossing his arms and heading off towards the path to the village. "After all, what's the worst they could do to us?" I watched him walk away, he still seemed to be in a sour mood. I sighed and motioned for the other two to follow us.

We got to the entrance of the village and it seemed to go pretty smoothly. The villagers saw my clothing and decided since I was a priestess and that they were with me, that they weren't so bad.

The owners of the local inn led us there and gave us two rooms. I looked at the inn keeper puzzled.

"All four of us could fit in one room sir. We don't want to be a burden on you by taking up another." I told him. The inn keeper only chuckled heartedly.

"I see the way this guy right here isn't too far away from you! I thought you two could get a room to yourselves for a change." He patted Koga on the back in a familiar way and walked back to his lobby. Koga and I weren't oblivious to what he was getting at, but both of us had blush covering our faces regardless. Hakkaku and Ginta however, found this hysterical.

We separated ourselves in the two rooms. I set my travel pack down next to the rolled out bed. Oh that inn keeper was sly; he gave us the room with only one bed! I spun around looking for the other that should've been there, but wasn't. Koga laughed a little at me. To my relief he was at least all there still. I walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go take a bath in the springs they have here." I said. "I'll be back." I left my staff lying on the floor with my belongings and headed out to the springs.

When I returned to the room, relaxed and clean, I saw Koga looking outside the door; like he had when I had gotten up from my injuries from Naraku, back home. Except this time he didn't acknowledge my presence immediately. I strolled silently over to him and sat down next to him. I leaned precariously on his shoulder and laced my hand with his. I looked up at his face to analyze his reaction, and had seen he had closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I inquired in a hushed voice. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." He answered hesitantly. I shook my head and sat up, tightening my grip on his hand.

"No you're not." I retorted. He looked at me with his cerulean eyes softly. "You walked away from us on the way here today, you didn't converse with us, and there is something wrong Koga." I returned his gaze with a pleading one. "I can _feel_ it." He sighed.

"I'm just a little disappointed and frustrated." He finally broke down.

"How come?" I asked confused.

"We haven't had any leads on Naraku…None. It is frustrating me how we can't find him." Koga nearly growled. I nodded, understanding that.

"Why are you disappointed then?"

"We'll have to be heading back to your village soon, so that will put us behind again." He stated in a low voice. I could tell he was ashamed of telling me this; only because he knows I am looking forward of going back home. I nodded again.

"It's understandable." I responded. He looked up at me with sorry just screaming in his eyes. I kissed in softly on the lips and got up. I'm going to head to bed. I'm exhausted. You?" I headed over to the bed.

He didn't even reply he just got up, and slid the door closed. I had already crawled into bed and gotten somewhat comfortable, seeing as I was going to have to readjust once he got here. He took his armor breastplate off and removed the sword, and got into bed as well. He and I moved closer together, to close the space and make lying down on the one bed more comfortable. No as if we didn't want to be this close either. He was the first one to break the silence.

"You're…you're not mad at me right?" Koga asked. I raised a brow.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked. He turned onto his back and sighed.

"Because I had said how I was disappointed 'bout heading back to your village. I mean, I know how you really miss it and crap so I thought maybe that upset you." He replied. I sighed and leaned over him and kissed him again.

"Like I said, why would I be mad?" I smiled. I'm just so glad it wasn't something _I _had done that had him avoiding us today. I was happy to have my Koga back. He smiled back at me and kissed me again.

Don't ask when, but it pretty much heated up from there. The whole intense kissing and whatnot. It just so happened to be when Hakkaku and Ginta decided to ask us something that they walked in when Koga had just gotten atop of me . The reactions are as follows; I shriek, Koga yells, Hakkaku and Ginta are flustered and try to come up with excuses to protect themselves from whatever Koga was about to do to them.

Koga left the room and followed them to theirs for whatever reason they needed him. I could feel all he heat from earlier in my face now, thanks to embarrassment. Koga walked back in, his ponytail was loose from our earlier…erm…activities, and he was rubbing the area around his eyes like he was stressed.

"What was wrong?" I asked as he just plopped back into bed.

"There was a damn spider…" He mumbled into the pillow. I couldn't suppress the laughter that arose within me.

"Are you serious? You've _got_ to be kidding me!" I covered my face with my hands, hiding the growing blush. "We were walked in on because of a _spider_?" Koga muttered something else into the pillow, and after this, we both pretty much called it a night.

* * *

**Sahara: I know, I updated REALLY late and I apologize for that T_T. My writers block for this was finally removed and I had a moment before school gets back to update ^^. I hope you guys are still reading or were at least waiting. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	17. Entrapment

_**The Other Priestess: Midoriko's shadow.**_

_**Chapter 17: Entrapment**_

We left the Inn and left the village with gratitude. Koga and I had come to the conclusion we might as well head back to my village and wait out a storm, see if Naraku would show his ugly mug to us instead of us trampling our way through the countryside.

We were on our way down a hill, at a peaceful trod when some of Naraku's insect had come on the scene. We all readied ourselves for an attack but Kagura had only flown in to seemingly taunt us.

"Well if it isn't the mangy wolf and his back of friends. It wasn't too hard finding you guys."

"Kagura shut your trap and get down here and fight!" Koga growled. He ran at her and launched himself at her only for her to toss a large whirlwind in his path. He landed on the ground with a curse.

"I'm only here to give you guys a message." Kagura purred. She took a folded letter and tossed it to the air. Koga snatched it and Kagura and the insects vanished.

"Koga what're you doing with the letter?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yeah…you can't read." Ginta added. Koga turned around and punched the both of them once over the head.

"You think I don't realize that? Here ya go Suzume please read it." Koga said calming down and handing me the letter. I opened it and scanned over it. I gasped and dropped to my knees. "Suzume what's wrong?" Koga raced to my side. "What's the matter?"

"M-m-my village…it's _been destroyed_!" I said shakily. "This can't be…Tsubame…Arashi…" I pictured they're smiling faces transformed to lifeless husks of who they once were. I looked at the bottom of the letter and saw blood splatter across the bottom left corner. "_We need to get there now_!" I grabbed Koga's arms to support myself as he lifted me up.

"Suzume this is Naraku, I'm sure it's a trap." He tried to calm me down.

"But what if it isn't!" I nearly screeched. "We need to get there…as soon as possible. To make sure if they aren't destroyed that everyone is evacuated."

"Ok calm down…We'll get there by tomorrow morning I promise." Koga kissed me. "Calm down ok? It will all be ok." I nodded trying to suppress the tears in my eyes and heaves my chest were trying to give. I climbed onto Koga's back so he could piggy back me there. He took off running, with of course Hakkaku and Ginta closing up the rear.

"_Please…please let everyone be alright…_" I prayed as I clutched myself closer to Koga's back.

* * *

The night swallowed our daylight and I still pressed Koga on so we could make it there soon. At this rate we would make it right before dawn.

"Do you really think Naraku killed them all?" I asked Koga.

"Try not to focus on that. You can't go in there angry, cause if you do you'll be blinded by rage and have no idea what you're doing." Koga advised, and for some reason, I felt like he was speaking from experience. I closed my eyes and just tried to clear my mind. But all I could think of was my sister's face, and Arashi. I prayed very hard all that way there, prayed harder than I ever had before.

When we finally arrived Koga came to agonizing stop. I nearly flung myself off him and I looked over the town and it was all there. Nothing disturbed. But the air, something was hanging in it. Something horrid was clinging to everything.

"I don't like the feel of this…" I said gritting my teeth. Koga looked like he was agitated by something too.

"I can't pinpoint what it is, but something doesn't smell right…" He agreed. I, immediately, without second-guessing myself and the situation ran into the village to investigate. I made it to the middle of the village and started calling out names.

"Arashi! Tsubame!" I repeated over and over again. Finally I heard someone sobbing almost pitifully. I ran in the direction and ignored Koga's pleas behind me. I rounded the corner of one of the houses and saw the white and red heap that resembled my sister's miko robes.

_"Tsubame!"_ I cried out and dashed over to her. Suddenly everything to me fell silent. Koga's pleas for me to stop where I was fell on deaf ears, Hakkaku and Ginta shouting my name in unison. I cried out for my older sister and reached out for her as she turned around to face me.

It was not my sister's face.

* * *

**I realized its probably been more than a year since I gave this story some significant attention and I APOLOGIZE UP AND DOWN. I had severe writer's block and had other stories to distract me. I hope that my old readers are still reading this, sorry again I let this fall to the way side. Hopefully I can get around to a conclusion or sequel of some sort soon, as always please tell me what you think and enjoy the chapter!**


	18. Revenge

_**The Other Priestess: Midoriko's Shadow**_

_**Chapter 18: Revenge**_

That moment that the heap of miko robes that resembled my sister had turned around I realized something.

That was not my sister's face.

In her place there was a hideous demon who's eyes were buggy, lips were stretched thin and had razor sharp teeth with a forked tongue slipping between them. It lunged at me and I felt my mind freeze and an almost instinct-like movement for my staff take hold. The demon slammed hard against a barrier my blessed staff made between us. I let out a shrill cry as Koga flew over top me and had kicked the demon in the face and spun around to face me.

"Suzume c'mon!" he said quickly grabbing my wrist and yanking me out of my daze. I trailed after him with no questions asked. The demon however recovered quicker than expected and when we had rounded the alley corner he had beaten us to the edge.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said pointing a claw right at me. Koga stepped in between the demon and I.

"And who do you think you're interrogating?" He barked. "I'm Koga, leader of the demon wolf tribe! This is the woman I love so you'd be smart to take your ugly ass somewhere else before I rip it to shreds!" Koga was giving the demon a very feral growl. It chuckled in response.

"How precious…oh how blind love and loyalty gets the naïve slaughtered." It said tilting its ugly head. "You have no clue do you wolf boy?" Then that's when it hit me.

"_There's a jewel shard in your neck you filthy bastard!_" I shouted. "Who gave it to you? That prick, Naraku? And where is my family?" my voice was cracking with hate, rage, and above all else, fear. Fear for Koga; fear my sister and her husband and my niece or nephew.

"For a priestess you sure do love obscenities. Suiting for one who tramps around with demon dogs." He laughed again. "So let's stop the chit chat and get to the point!" He hissed and came right at us. Koga knocked me out of the way and shot straight up into the air. While he hovered for the brief moment I took the moment to compel myself and I spat a quick incantation at the demon. He cringed and then shook it off and set his sights on me. I met his blood thirsty gaze with one more charged with bloodlust than I would ever care to feel again. Koga came down on him in a bolt of speed and power and it crippled him for a moment.

"Die you filthy bastard!" I screamed before coming at him with the staff and an incantation already ready to burn the unholy hell out of his blemished soul. I brought the staff down on his face with so much force it split into two and straight through his neck. A putrid odor erupted from his body and the sacred jewel shard rocketed out of his lifeless husk. I stood there panting as I snatched it out of the air. I collapsed to my knees and began sobbing.

"_Damn it!_" I shouted in between the tears. "Damn it all…We got here too late…" I felt the hot tears just stream down my face. I felt Koga's arm rest on my shoulder and I swiftly turned around and just bawled into shoulder. My shoulders quaked from all the crying I had done. Koga didn't say one word, but simply held me so I had to place to grieve.

I knew those clothes were my sisters…there was no doubting that. And the fact that there was no one left in the village. He killed everyone and cleaned to mess up to make it look like there was nothing to be afraid of. Now my home was a ghost town, a land of defiled by bloodshed of innocents and for what? Naraku's desire to toy with those hunting down his evil hide? So, ultimately this situation would've never had happened if I hadn't wanted to seek revenge for the first attack.

"It's my fault…" I hiccupped. I peered up at Koga and all I saw was this blurry outline of him. His hand came up under my eye and wiped the tears away.

"Don't ever think that." Koga said sternly, but lovingly. "This wasn't your doing. This was Naraku feeding into another demon's hunger to kill. Just to kill." He scooped me up and carried me back to my temple. We walked in and it was like no one had lived there. There was nothing but the wind rattling the doors and windows. I heard Hakkaku and Ginta follow us in. Koga brought me to my old room and that's where he placed me gently down on my old bed. He was getting up and I wouldn't let go of his arm. "I'm going to go make one last run in the town. Make sure there aren't any more random demons or if there are any survivors." He said. I nodded my voice still too weak to come back. Hakkaku and Ginta hung out in my room with me.

"Do you want us to find you any food or water Suzume?" Ginta asked. I shook my head and just lied down on the pillow. I curled up a little. I gave a small cough before I finally said something.

"I want my sister…" I mumbled pathetically. My two friends huddled around me and comforted me, but even the comfort of close friends just isn't enough to even dull the pain.  
Nothing could dull the pain of losing my family, except murdering the bastard who inevitably caused their untimely deaths.

_Naraku will pay…  
_

* * *

**I should have the next chapter up soon as well. Hope you enjoyed reading! Review and tell me what you think, and suggestions to what should happen next are definetly welcome. :)**


	19. The Punishment of Promises

**Chapter nineteen  
The Punishment of Promises **

I eventually left Hakkaku and Ginta to wander around the temple. The two had fallen asleep and Koga was still on his patrol. I aimlessly walked the premises I used to call home and somehow ended up outside by the pond. I looked out and saw the sun was setting. How long was Koga going to be gone? How long had we even been here? How did I not get back in time? Or was this all planned out from the start? Even before I had left…no way.

Suddenly a cold wind blew by and I hung my head. This is just how life was supposed to happen. Destiny was a path forged for us and we just stumble into everything, without even meaning to. What is the point of getting mad at what happens? We can't control it.

Or can we?

I heard laughter echoing around me and I instantly stood up, determined to make sure that if this was to be my final stand I did it with a fight against destiny's choice decided for me.

"_I see you have found your way home little priestess._" An unfamiliar voice rang out from in the air.

"Show yourself demon!" I commanded. "Or face dire consequences!"

"_Like you could ever touch me._" The voice snidely remarked.

"Who are you?" I shouted

"_I'm sure you're well acquainted with my handiwork._"

"Naraku?" I yelled. "Best show yourself before I decide against killing you quickly!" a figure suddenly appeared in a barrier and with his insects surrounding him. He had on a baboon pelt and his long wavy black hair drifted around him. I scowled up at him as he just levitated there, smirking down at me.

"Well isn't it nice to put a face to the name now. Since I'm sure you've heard all about me." Naraku cooed.

"Shut it. I have no desire to chit chat with you, get down here and fight me!" I shouted, not even caring for the fact that this demon was supposed to be far more powerful than anything I'd ever fought before.

"How would your wolf feel knowing you tried to take me on yourself? And probably would fail and perish before he even returns." Naraku chided. "I came to warn you."

"Warn me of what? There's nothing left in this world for me to lose but my love, and my own life!" I shouted. "If anything I should warn you!"

"I came to warn you that you even try to come after me that the life of your precious niece is at stake." Naraku said smoothly as I felt something freeze and get stuck in my wind pipe.

"What?..."

"Uh huh. Your niece. You see, I do enjoy games, clever games at that." The insects then surrounded another bright pink spherical barrier floating down beside Naraku. "I thought it such a waste that this life would've been lost, without even starting. So, I decided to save it, and have some fun raising another tiny being to be as evil as I." Naraku explained. I could hear the soft cries of the newborn in the barrier.

"Why do you do this to people you sick, twisted bastard!" I screamed. "Give me my niece or I swear to high heaven that I am going to-"

"Don't be making any promises which to punish yourself by dear." Naraku interrupted me. "At least not yet." Naraku added. "Your niece is in good hands. So don't fret too much you'll see her again soon, I'm sure of it." Naraku started to ascend higher.

"No! Where are you going! You dirty bastard get back here!" I fell to my knees as he got higher.

"Just thought I'd let you know where she was, for closures sake and whatnot." Naraku called back and with another chilly breeze he was gone and his insects, and my poor niece with him. I pounded my fist into the ground furiously, and screaming.

Koga finally arrived beside me in a whirlwind of dust and intensity and fell to my side.

"Was that Naraku?" He asked hurriedly. I nodded, my head against the backs of my hands. "What did he say?"

"He has my niece…" I stuttered. "He took her. And I don't know what he's going to do to her, I didn't even get to hold her when she was born or hold my sister's hand, he ripped it all away from me…" I just began to bawl as I grabbed onto Koga and buried my face in his shoulder. He just held me. There was nothing else he could do. There was no consoling me at this point. My life was now upside down with me facing the way it was falling down on me.

My sister, my brother in law, my village and now the niece I never even got to see, birthed into the wrong hands.

Why? All cause I was associated with someone who he had already begrudged? Because he had attacked me and I fought back?

This demon was going to pay. And it will be with his life, here on earth, and in the afterlife and I hereby swear it.

This is in the end what Naraku wanted from me. Total determination, and dedication, to revenge. But this revenge wasn't for me.

This monster will see that when I am killing him this is for my sister, for Koga, and for my niece. Not for me, but for them.

* * *

**Updating my Author's note, I've already posted three chapters to the sequel for this story, and I will be receving a steady internet connection by the week's end, so in stead of waiting MONTHS to get on here, I will be updating more regularly (or as regularly as I ever get...). I hope to see some familiar names on the reviews in the Sequel :)  
And I appreciate any idea anyone has to throw at my way because this story still has so much to be written so not all of the big kinks have been worked out yet. Looking forward to some PM's and reviews!  
~Sahara1256**


End file.
